Corazón
by haneko-chan
Summary: El tercer grado puede ser muy emocionante, lleno de tareas, buenos y malos compañeros, profesores adorables y hasta amigos rubios que se vuelven tu razón de vivir. SasuNaru.AU
1. Octubre: Lunes 17

**Octubre**

oOº†ºOoOº†ºOoOº†ºOo

**EL Primer Día De Colegio LUNES 17**

HOY: Primer día de clase. ¡Pasaron como una ráfaga esos tres meses de vacaciones en el lago! Mi mamá me llevó hoy al Colegio Kohona para inscribirme al tercer grado; no quería porque todavía llevaba grabados al rojo vivo en mi mente, estos tres meses de diversión y agua dulce, así que lo hacia de mala gana. Todas las calles estaban repletas de chicos, padres, o sus acompañantes; las papelerías rebozaban de padres y madres que compraban los útiles del año y la entrada del colegio era difícil de mantener despejada.

Cerca de la puerta sentí que me tocaban un hombro muy suavemente; era mi profesor de segundo grado, siempre contento, con su pelo amarrado y extraña cicatriz, que me dijo:

- Entonces, Sasuke-kun, ¿nos separamos para siempre?

A pesar de que yo ya lo sabía, me dieron mucha tristeza sus palabras. El profesor Iruka… ¡Oh, cuanto lo extrañaría!

Entramos con dificultad. Varias personas que yo no conocía, otras que había visto algunas veces, otras pocas con las que me relacioné años anteriores, atestaban la entrada y las escaleras produciendo un zumbido como cuando uno está en la entrada de algún estadio o algo parecido.

Volví a recorrer los pasillos del primer piso, como un pajarillo; ese gran corredor por el que pasé casi todos los días durante tres años. Veía mucha gente, profesores iban y venían de un lado a otro, entre los salones. Mi profesor de primero me saludó desde la puerta de su salón y me dijo con voz llena de emoción:

- Sasuke-chan, tienes que subir al segundo piso este año. ¡Ya no te veré pasar siquiera! – Y me miró con tristeza.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi al director rodeado de padres que le rogaban porque sus hijos tuvieran cupo este año en el colegio. Me pareció verle más canas que antes.

Algunos de los niños estaban más grandes y otros más gordos.

En el primer piso había unos niños de los primeros cursos que no querían entrar a clase y se obstinaban como burros. Las profesoras tuvieron que hacerlos entrar a la fuerza y muchos de ellos comenzaron a llorar y hacer berrinche para volver con sus padres. Claramente podía ver que las profesoras estaban desesperadas.

A mi otooto lo pusieron en la clase del profe Kakashi, a mí en la del profesor Jiraiya, arriba en el segundo piso, y a mi Itachi-niisan lo pusieron de ayudante de corredor. Después se dirigiría a su respectiva sección de secundaria, como hacía cada año, con Dei-niichan, su mejor amigo.

A las nueve estábamos todos en clase. Este año fuimos muchos más que el anterior, y solo quince o dieciséis de mis compañeros de segundo grado; entre ellos estaba Shikamaru, el que siempre era el mejor de la clase, aunque se la pasara admirando las nubes en los recreos.

Pensando en los prados y lagos cerca de mi cabaña, en la que pasé el verano, ¡me pareció tan pequeño y triste mi colegio!

También pensaba en mi profesor de segundo. Era tan bueno, que se reía siempre con nosotros, y tan divertido que parecía uno de nosotros. Me daba lástima no volverlo a ver con su coleta alta y entretenida cicatriz.

Nuestro nuevo profesor es mucho más viejo y alto, sin barba, con el pelo blanco y muy, muy largo. Tenía una pequeña verruga en el lado izquierdo de la nariz; la voz gruesa, y nos mira a todos fijamente, unos tras otro, como si quisiera leernos por dentro, y pareciera que no sonriera nunca.

Yo pensé:

"He aquí el primer día. Faltan todavía nueve meses. ¡Cuántos trabajos, cuántos exámenes mensuales, cuántos esfuerzos!"

Necesitaba realmente ver a mi mamá y papá a la salida, aunque vaya sorpresa al darme cuenta que mi padre no apareció, como la mayoría del tiempo. No me importó y salí corriendo a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me dijo:

- ¡Ánimo, Sasuke-chan! Estudiaremos juntos.

Quería preguntar por mi padre, pero preferí no dañarle la felicidad a mi madre; que con una sonrisa cariñosa, aunque triste, me daba alguna excusa por mi papá.

Regresé a casa contento. Pero, ya no tengo a mi querido profesor Iruka con su sonrisa cálida y alegre, y ya no me parece tan bonito el colegio como antes.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

He aquí mi primer intento de Shonen-ai, mi primer fic de este anime tan genial como lo es Naruto, y mi primera escritura basada en un libro, que ahora me leo muy entusiasmadamente.

Ya he escrito antes fanfiction, así que no se preocupen que se cómo se maneja esto xP. Pero como dije antes esta es mi primera vez como escritora Shonen-ai así que no sé como saldrá todo al final… ténganme compasión jeje.

Venga les explico cómo manejaré este fic. Para empezar debo decir que esta inspiración viene de un libro que leo ahora, llamado así mismo como el titulo del fanfic, Corazón, es que ustedes saben… los derechos de autor son terribles (si claro, como si los hubiera pedido) Estoy molestando. Se trata de un niño de primaria que cuenta cómo fue su tercer año en su escuela, los compañeros que tuvo, sus aventuras y reflexiones; también muestra las cartas que sus padres le escribían y los cuentos mensuales de su querido profesor… etc.

Me pareció tan tierno y lleno de vida y enseñanzas (a la vez que remembranzas) que la inspiración me vino y comencé este fic.

Y así se manejará: Al igual que el libro, los capítulos estarán separados por los días en los que Sasuke le parecieron memorables; serán cortos, al igual que éste primer capítulo. Pero actualizaré al ritmo de los caps (a excepción de días en los que me sienta indispuesta, con problemas, con muchos trabajos de universidad, o varios más… pero realmente me pondré lo más atenta posible con esta entrega) o sea, que si el siguiente cap es el día siguiente del anterior, lo actualizaré al siguiente día; pero si han pasado dos o más días en la historia, lo actualizaré de la misma manera… es para hacerlo más emocionante… ¿no lo creen? Jeje a mi me parece bien, además… no se pasan de los tres días.

Pero no le pongan cuidado a los meses que esos si los quise poner igual que el libro, para más comodidad; ni tampoco a los días ya que no pude actualizar a tiempo, por viajes, o sea ayer… entonces quedó descuadrado… además Tenía Unas Ganas por meterlo a que no pude dejarlo para más tarde jajá! Demándeme!

Aunque quiero advertir a las fanáticas de los derechos de autor… que solo estos primeros caps, serán similares a los del libro, SiMiLaReS, a excepción de los nombres, las descripciones y una que otras palabras y pensamientos que me favorecen para la realización de esta historia. Además que el libro fue publicado en 1886, por lo que tengo que actualizarme en hechos, palabras coloquiales y tecnología ¿no lo creen? ¡Jajá no copié el libro y Punto!

**Ah, y también para las fanáticas Yaoi, Shonen-ai… esto **_**sí**_** es un SasuNaru, aunque no lo parezca al principio.** T**A**n Solo Denle Tie**M**pit**O** Al Pobr**E** Y **L**indo **SASU**ke De Ver U**NA** Cabellera **RU**bia Por Ahí (adivinen lo que está en negrillas… siempre quise hacer eso xD) Y esto también es una excusa de que el fanfic no es copia… porque ¿Dónde leeré un libro sobre el amor de un niño moreno y uno rubio?

Perdón por tanto blabla, pero era necesario aclarar una que otra cosa, para salvar mi pellejo (xP) y el entendimiento de uds con este fic.

**Espero que les haya agradado este primer cap, y que gocen todo lo que viene; que espero salga todo bien.**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	2. Martes 18

**  
NUESTRO Profesor MARTES 18**

Desde hoy, también me agrada mi nuevo profesor. Cuando estábamos esperando a que empezaran las clases, mientras él estaba sentado en su sillita, unos niños de cuarto se le acercaban para saludarlo:

- ¡Hola profe Jiraiya!

- Profesor Jiraiya, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Unos entraban y lo abrazaban, como lo hacían las niñas, mientras que otros solo lo hacían por cortesía y cariño. Y siempre salían corriendo, como si estuvieran apenados; se veía que le querían mucho, más de lo que uno puede querer a un profesor.

El contestaba muy serio 'hola pequeño' o con un 'muy bien gracias'; pero sin mirar a nadie, como si sintiera pena por ellos.

Después nos miraba fijamente, uno por uno, muy atento.

Mientras dictaba la clase, se paseaba por entre los pupitres, por todo el salón, de una manera muy calmada; cuando vio como una niña, que estaba a pocos pupitres míos, tenía la carita roja, se le acercó y le preguntó que tenía; le tocó la frente para ver si era fiebre y todo con las caricias más lindas que podía. Pero en eso, un niño en la primera fila empezó a hacer muecas y payasadas; él se dio cuenta y se acercó al muchacho. Él se sentó y esperó el regaño o castigo, pero lo que nadie se esperó fue que le puso una mano en la cabeza y le dijo pausadamente:

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Y siguió con la lección. El chico quedó en su sitio muy apenado y cuando terminó se sentó en su sillita y dijo con su voz ronca pero bonachona:

- Escuchen, chicos y chicas. Vamos a pasar un año juntos, así que deseo que sean buenos niños y nos llevemos muy bien. Siempre he creído en la inocencia y los corazones de los niños; ustedes se convertirán en mi familia. Y así como somos una familia, no me defrauden; nos ayudaremos unos a otros, serán buenos y vivirán en paz con el resto de sus hermanos. Porque en eso se convertirán. Yo no tengo familia, nunca me he casado y lo más cercano a un hijo que tuve fue un alumno que tuve hace tiempo. Cuyo hijo puedo ver entre tantas cabecitas, resaltando como el sol de la mañana, como cada hermano suyo, que son ustedes, ante mis viejos ojos. Ustedes serán mi consuelo y orgullo. Y no necesito una promesa de palabra puesto que sus corazones ya me han respondido. Y lo agradezco.

En ese momento, sonó fuertemente la campana para finalizar la jornada; todos salimos muy calladitos, demasiado. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como el chico que había molestado al profe Jiraiya se le acercaba y le decía muy bajito:

- Perdón, profesor.

El profe le puso nuevamente la mano en la cabeza y le acarició el cabello de forma paternal; y le sonrió abiertamente.

- Tranquilo, hijo mío. Ve a casa.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Aquí otro capitulito de los pensamientos de Sasuke. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el profe Jiraiya? No sé si me ha salido muy OC pero pues, júzguenlo ustedes. n_n  
Ah! Y me gustaría agregar algo que se me olvidó en el anterior cap, yo se que a ustedes les gusta mucho el toque toque por aquí, metidita por allá, besitos y que tales… pero pues, como pueden observar ellos todavía son niños… niños de tercero primaria, así que pues no llegaran a mayor cosa más que las agarraditas de manos, besitos de mejilla o algo así… si es que el fic sale así jajá!

Dejen reviews por favor, me agrada saber que piensan sobre el fic, y responder las dudas que tengan… No se abstengan jeje.

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	3. Jueves 20

Eh… antes que todo quisiera aclarar unas cosillas. En este cap utilicé muchos sufijos japoneses, esa forma en que ellos se llaman, ustedes entenderán… si alguna vez han visto un anime en su original. Si no, aquí se los explico.  
-kun: utilizado en muchachos. Aunque he visto que si un profesor le habla a un**a** estudiante, es posible utilizarlo.  
-chan: Puede ser de dos formas, para los niños pequeños, o para las niñas un poco más grandes. Como reemplazo del –kun  
-sempai: Utilizado para un estudiante de grado superior, por respeto. (Se utiliza mucho en este capítulo en particular)  
(Y por si las moscas) –san: Utilizado para dirigirse a alguien que acabas de conocer, de una buena manera.  
Ahora sí… comiencen a leer. n.n

**

* * *

**

UNA Desgracia JUEVES 20

Este año empezó con una desgracia.

Estaba con mi madre, quien siempre me acompaña al colegio todas las mañanas, contándole las cosas que nos había dicho el profe Jiraiya el día que nos conocimos, y las demás que había aprendido con él en el transcurso de los días; cuando vimos la calle cerca del colegio llena de gente en un punto especifico.

Mi madre dijo inmediatamente, con esa voz suya tan llena de preocupación:

-¡Una desgracia! ¡El año empieza mal!

Entramos fácilmente, gracias a que veníamos a pie, por lo cerca que queda mi casa del colegio, y nos asomamos para ver que pasaba por la puerta principal. Varios profesores estaban por los lados de la enfermería. Pude ver a mi profesor de primero, el tierno y amable profe Haku, que salió de la enfermería rápidamente, con tu linda carita llena de intranquilidad; llegó al punto donde había varios padres reunidos y, por lo que mi madre y yo pudimos observar, cargó algo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Al pasar a nuestro lado, la cara de mi buena mamá se contrajo aún más y comprendí por donde iba el asunto. Sobretodo cuándo escuché gritar a una mujer a nuestro lado:

- ¡Pobre chico! ¡Pobre Lee-kun!

Varios de los que estábamos afuera, nos movimos hacia el corredor donde se encontraba la pequeña puerta de la enfermería, y mi madre le preguntó a un profesor que estaba cerca:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Le pasó la llanta sobre el pie – respondió

- Le partió el pie – dijo otro.

Era un chico de cuarto grado que, viniendo al colegio como lo hacíamos nosotros, al ver a un niño de segundo que se le había bajado antes del carro, escapándose de la mamá, caerse cerca de un bus que se acercaba, se abalanzó valientemente, y lo puso a salvo; pero al no quitar el pie rápidamente, la llanta del bus le pasó por encima.

Hijo del dueño de la mayor cadena de gimnasios en el país. Mientras nos contaban todo esto, un señor de buen porte, entró en el salón como loco. Era el padre del héroe, a quien habían mandado a llamar.

Cómo me hubiera gustado que, estando en la situación de él, mi estricto padre hubiera entrado de esa manera, dejando el trabajo de lado, para socorrerme. Pero me alegro de saber que si no hubiera sido así, mi querido Itachi-niisan hubiera estado ahí junto a su amigo Dei-niichan mientras llega mamá; no debería sentirme triste, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Otra señora, junto a un hombre mayor, corrió hacia donde estábamos y se le echó a los brazos del papá de Lee-sempai sollozando. Era la mamá del niño salvado y su abuelito.

En ese momento la enfermera y la doctora salieron del cuartito, y la más vieja, la doctora Tsunade, tenía en brazos al niño que Lee-sempai había salvado de ser atropellado.

Ambos se precipitaron a la doctora y gritaron al tiempo:

- ¡Oh, Inari-chan! ¡Hijo mío! – Mientras lo alzaban en brazos y le daban varios besos en las mejillas.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado, asomaron una camilla al pie de la puerta de la enfermería con Lee-sempai acostado en ella. Acababan de llamar a la ambulancia para que se lo llevaran y le hicieran radiografías para saber que tan grave era; nos comentó mi profesor de segundo, el de la cicatriz, Iruka.

El chico estaba pálido, y todos quedamos callados un momento antes de que varios padres y unos niños comenzaran a aplaudir y gritar:

- ¡Bien hecho Lee-kun! ¡Pobre chico! ¡Así se hace!

Él estaba un poco aturdido mientras veía a unos padres tomándole la mano y sacudiéndola, dándole besos y alabanzas. De pronto se levantó un poco y buscó con la mirada algo entre la gente que había a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Mi morral!

La mamá del niño Inari se lo mostró sollozando y le agarró la mano.

- ¡Yo te lo llevo pequeño ángel! ¡Yo te lo llevo! – Le dijo.

Y el abuelito le daba abrazos de agradecimiento al papá, de extraño pelo; y no paraba de darle gracias por tener a un hijo tan bueno y bondadoso. Aunque no lo mostrara, el papá de estaba que lloraba, y no sé si de orgullo, o de preocupación. Yo me siento muy orgulloso de Lee-sempai, y de su padre que siempre está pendiente de él, le da lecciones, tanto intelectuales y espirituales como físicas, y no para de decirle:

- ¡Explota al máximo el poder de tu juventud, muchacho!

Él por su parte siempre hablaba de su idolatrado padre, y parece la copia exacta de él; me hace pensar en lo mucho que extraño a mi padre, y lo mucho que, aunque él no me dirija la palabra, y solo se centre en Itachi-niisan, lo quiero.

Se llevaron a Lee-sempai a la ambulancia que esperaba en el parqueadero del colegio, junto con su padre y la mamá y abuelito del pequeño niño llamado Inari; y todos los estudiantes entramos a nuestros respectivos salones; todos callados, muy callados.

**

* * *

**

Comentarios de CaHo:

Bueno, este cap, además de ser el más largo a la fecha, estuvo lleno de emociones, y al final algo triste… Sasuke tiene esa manía de pensar mucho en su padre, pero de la misma manera, se refugia en el amor correspondido de su madre y hermanos.  
Naruto aún no aparece, pero no tardará… se los prometo ;P Y sé que será muy bonito el cap.  
¡Ah! Y otra cosilla más… no estoy segura si hacer de este fic, un ItaDei algo implícito… así que ustedes dirigirán esa parte de la historia, es que en ese sentido si no soy muy experta, pero lo intentaré por ustedes… fans del ItaDei… ¡Ésta es su oportunidad!

Solo me queda decir… **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y cualquier queja, reclamo, opinión, alabanza (sí, claro) que tengan, a la vez que preguntas, no duden en dejármelas en un review…**

También le doy las gracias a **Dark-ekin** y **natita **por sus fantásticos reviews… ¡love u!  
_**natita** de que comportamiento dices que te asustó del lindo Sasuke? me preocupé ahora yoo! jeje que bonito que lo encuentres interesante y encantada de seguirlo!... gracias! Y eso tranquis que yo flow (cosas mías) que este fic lo tengo ya hasta un poco adelantadito, así que no problem. Ja! A que fue lo mejor? jaja mentiras, pero gracias._

Y ahora sip, no más blabla. Me despido!

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Sasuke: Si no dejan un review, no podré verme con Naru-chan. –Sollozos-  
Haneko: No los asustes, Sasu-chan  
CaHo: Déjalo expresarse, que así recibo más reviews.


	4. Viernes 21

**UNA Grata Bienvenida VIERNES 21**

Ayer por la tarde, mientras el profe Jiraiya nos daba noticias de Lee-sempai, que tendrá que caminar en muletas por un tiempo, entró un chico de secundaria, quien es el representante del consejo de estudiantes, junto mi Itachi-niisan; con un alumno nuevo agarrado del hombro y le habló al oído al profesor. El niño nuevo era muy extraño: de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, un poco más pequeños de lo habitual, piel extremadamente blanca y rostro sereno; iba vestido sin el uniforme del colegio, pero sus ropas eran negras y grises, un poco diferentes a las de acá, y un gabán a juego.

El representante, después de haber terminado de hablarle al profesor, se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse y dar por cumplido su encargo, pero antes de que eso pasara dio un rápido vistazo por todo el salón y terminó con su vista puesta en mí; hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo y yo, con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, lo imité y murmuré muy pasito, lo suficiente para que entendiera.

- Hola Dei-niichan. – Y se marchó sonriente.

El nuevo quedó al lado del profesor con una mueca indescifrable, y nos miraba a todos con esos ojos negros como carbón; iguales a los míos.

Entonces el profe Jiraiya le cogió la mano, y dijo a la clase:

- Deben de estar contentos todos ustedes chicos; hoy llega al colegio y al salón un nuevo alumno, proveniente de aquella lejana isla en Europa, Inglaterra. Reciban con alegría este nuevo hermano inglés entre un gran grupo de japoneses; que la globalización ha hecho posible. Acójanlo y enséñenle todo sobre ustedes, ámenlo de tal manera que no sienta que está lejos del lugar donde nació, que entre más a gusto se sienta, más feliz será; y ese será nuestro propósito del día, hijos míos.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y mostró en el mapa la localización de Inglaterra. Después llamó con fuerza:

- ¡Shikamaru Nara! – el mejor de la clase.

Shikamaru-san se puso de pie.

- Ven aquí. – dijo el profesor.

Salió de su pupitre, con su habitual parsimonia y manos metidas en sus bolsillos del pantalón, y fue hasta el lado del escritorio, frente al inglés.

- Como el mejor de la clase, – le dijo el profesor – dale al nuevo compañero un abrazo de bienvenida en nombre de todo el salón; el abrazo de un hijo de Japón al hijo de Inglaterra.

Shikamaru-san abrazó al nuevo, un poco menos fuerte de lo que quería el profesor, pero no dijo nada después; de pronto le pareció problemático, como él siempre dice. El profe Jiraiya lo miró un poco decepcionado, aunque resignado; ya todos comprendíamos la forma de ser de Shikamaru-san después de todo.

- ¡Bienvenido! – gritó una voz chillona un poco más alejada de mí, que estaba en la primera fila, ya que me gusta poner atención.

Instintivamente todos volteamos nuestras cabezas hacia el chico que había gritado con tanta emoción, sin embargo ya bien sabíamos quién era; el más escandaloso, pero bueno del salón. Todos caímos en cuenta de qué debíamos hacer, así que aplaudimos con fuerza, a excepción de Shikamaru, y le dimos la bienvenida a nuestras maneras.

- ¡Genial, otro chico para jugar canicas!

- ¡Bi-bienvenido!

- ¡Bienvenido, niño lindo!

- Gracias, chicos y chicas. – indicó el profe Jiraiya con una sonrisa e hizo un amago con la mano para que nos sentáramos; cosa que, muy obedientemente, hicimos. Luego se acercó un poco más al inglés y preguntó: – ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

El nuevo lo miró, nuevamente con esa expresión tan rara en su rostro y contestó con voz neutra:

- Sai.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, en la cama:**

Bueeno mis queridos panes de queso, ¿Qué les pareció esta interrupción a la clase del profe Jiraiya? Un nuevo integrante de la familia se ha unido… ¿y cómo se llama? Exacto Naru-chan! ¡Sai!

Y todavía más importante, ¡Ya apareció alguien importante! Y tan happy e hiperactivo como siempre, que hasta Sasu-chan lo reconoce como el más bueno y escandaloso de la clase, siéntete alagado por los genes Uchiha! Y no, todavía falta el cap tierno que les prometí, que aparecería Naruto, esto solo es la introducción. Muajaja!

Escribí este cap, una mañana que me levanté a las 5 y media de la mañana por haberme acostado tan temprano en mi corta vida, y no encontré que otra cosa hacer que ir al bañito… jeje mucha información. Así que ando metidita en mi sabanita bien acurrucadita (lo que más pueda, ya que el PC es grandecito) y happy de la vidita porque ya hice otro capitulito! Y van a haber más y más en este día hasta que me entreguen mi verdadero PC (siip, mucho virus, así que tomé prestado el de mi padre) y quien sabe que pase conmigo jaja!

**Gracias, mil gracias por leerme… y gracias a Sasuke por prestarme su diario para hacer este fic muajaja… y también por los reviews que recibo por cada actualización.  
Cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme… ahí ta el botón de Review debajo de esto, para que me escriban, jeje… aunque sean tomatazos!**

**_Sayukira jeje gracias por el review, y no importa si no me dejaste uno antes… exacto ese compensa los otros 2 muajaj! Ay tu si concuerdas con mis pensamientos… a mi no me gusta que todo pase tan exageradamente rápido… ni tampoco tan lento, es que tendrán tanto de Naru-chan que lo compensa. Y no te preocupes, yo actualizaré a tiempo ;p_**

Sin más que decir:

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Naruto: ¡Si dejan reviews tendrán más ramen para la cena!  
CaHo: Naru, no creas que todos tienen tus mismos gustos.


	5. Lunes 24

**EL Muchacho Inglés LUNES 24**

Ese mismo día aprendimos todo del inglés, Sai. Es verdad que viene de esa isla tan lejana a la nuestra, aunque sus facciones nos demuestren prácticamente lo contrario; sobre todo con esos ojos suyos negros, pequeños y algo más rasgados, que son muy característicos de nuestro país y algunos cercanos. Como el día que llegó no pudimos hablar mucho con él, gracias a que tuvo que irse antes; el profesor Jiraiya, tan bueno y amable, nos dejó los últimos diez minutos de la clase, para que habláramos con él y pudiera contarnos su historia.

Sai tenía una vida interesante: vivió sus primeros años de vida en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres, donde nació; sus padres eran de clase media así que no tuvo muchos lujos durante su época de pañales, tampoco es que fuera importante si no tenías consciencia, nos dijo. Luego un gran trabajo le salió a su padre, ser el entrenador de uno de los mejores equipos de allá; del Manchester United. Así que tuvieron que mudarse a esa gran ciudad, no más grande que donde vivían pero si muy grande; hasta que por motivos que no contaría, su mamá se lo trajo a Japón con ella. Llegaron hace dos semanas, y su mamá ya tenía todo asegurado para el colegio y donde vivirían.

También nos contó de cómo eran su padre y madre; que venían de distintos lugares del mundo, y por eso él era tan distinto al resto de sus compañeros allá en Inglaterra.

- Mi papá es inglés, de ojos azules como un día claro, y cabello oscuro como el mío; pero es realmente blanco, es algo inevitable si vives en ese país. Mamá, por el contrario, es de acá, de Japón; tiene los ojos negros como la noche más despejada, y el cabello también. Pero es un poco menos blanquita que mi papá.

Todos lo escuchamos atentos, con las sillas juntas en círculo alrededor suyo, con el mismo pensamiento en nuestras pequeñas cabezas:

"Que genial"

Hasta que inevitablemente alguien tuvo que preguntar algo.

- ¿Por eso eres tan blanco, al resto de nosotros?

Todos suspiramos, una pregunta que cualquiera hubiera deducido por sí mismo, pero con ese chico no hay que esperar más; aún así Sai le respondió.

- Exacto, además cuando vives allá, tienes que estar cubierto todo el tiempo.

- Pero, acá también nos toca, ¿no es así? – indagó con mucha curiosidad, y un dedo en sus labios.

Sai le explicó que se refería a en ese país hacía frio, no solo en invierno, y tenían que cubrirse más; también era verdad que Japón tampoco era la excepción, tan solo era que su padre le heredó su color de piel, tan transparente que parecía leche descremada. Todos reímos con esa comparación y Sai tan solo sonrió de medio lado.

La clase se acabó y todos seguimos al chico "leche", como le puso uno de mis compañeros después de más charla, y conocimos a su mamá; que lo esperaba en la entrada del colegio.

- ¿Éstos son tus nuevos amigos, hijo? – preguntó su mamá al vernos a todos junto a él al salir.

- Claro que si señora, – se apresuró a decir el mismo chico que le puso el apodo, Kiba. – su hijo es muy interesante, ¿sabía que es tan blanco como leche descremada?

La mamá rió un poco y acarició los cabellos negros de su hijo, como los de ella; y Sai no comentó nada por su chiste robado. Se excusó por irse tan rápido, ya que debía llevar a Sai al médico para una revisión mensual de su azúcar, y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa muy linda y contagiosa; no como su hijo, que rara vez sonreía, y de forma muy rara, algo falsa.

En eso, vi como mi mamá me llamaba, mientras agitaba un brazo y la otra mano la ponía en la boca como megáfono. Me despedí rápidamente, sin importarme si alguien me escuchaba o no, y corrí hacia ella con una gran sonrisa; al llegar vi que mi Itachi-niisan estaba con ella, y como un juego que siempre hacía, me cargó y me posicionó encima de sus hombros para mi gusto y diversión. Itachi-niisan me contó que Dei-niichan iría a la casa a dejar a mi otooto, obito-chan, que se lo había llevado a su casa para mostrarle algo que le había comprado.

Me emocioné mucho, ya que cada vez que Dei-niichan va a la casa, me muestra sus figuritas de arcilla de distintos animales y otros que se inventaba; y cada vez que mi padre llama a Itachi-niisan a la biblioteca, donde demoran tiempo, mi madre le dice que me lleve a mí y a mi hermanito a un helado si no es muy tarde, si no juega conmigo en el patio a los ninjas, con el juego de shuriken y kunais que él me regaló hace dos años. Padre casi lo exilia pensando que eran de verdad, cuando le conté.

Nos fuimos del colegio, yo encima de los hombros de mi Itachi-niisan y mi dulce madre a nuestro lado. Les conté sobre el chico nuevo y ellos escucharon atentamente, como siempre hacían; como me gustaría a mí que padre hiciera.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, tomando café:**

Y vuelve el perro a morderse la cola…

Padre, padre, padre… ¿Qué no tiene Sasuke nada más en que pensar? Ah, si… en lo torpe que es Naruto. ¡Eso no se hace Sasuke! Sasuke malo, malo. Mañana hablarás de él distinto a como lo hiciste hoy… así que no lo ocultes… oops, ¡creo que dije algo indebido! Jaja!

No hay mucho que decir sobre el cap, solo que es el segundo que hago de mí misma sin seguir el libro… ya que los primeros, como había dicho, tenía como instrucción los del libro por introducción.

¡YA APARECERÁ NARUTO EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SASU-CHAN! Pero en el siguiente cap, o sea mañana, y se darán cuenta que no deja de pensar en el comparand- ¡otra vez dije algo de más!

**Gracias por leer, y please dejen review… ¿sí?**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Shikamaru: me mandaron a decir que dejen reviews… que problemático.  
Haneko: ¡Ey! A ti nadie te obligó a nada…  
Shikamaru: Claro que sí…  
Haneko: ¡que no!  
Shikamaru: eres muy problemática, mejor me voy.  
CaHo: Ya llegue… ¿Shikamaru dijo algo?


	6. Martes 25

**  
MIS Compañeros MARTES 25**

El muchacho que le dio su entusiasta bienvenida a Sai, y hace las preguntas más simples, es el chico más animado y querido por todos; se llama Naruto. Es el más pequeño de la clase tanto en edad como en estatura, y a diferencia de Sai, el sí parece extranjero por su aspecto físico: Cabello rubio radiante, como sol de medio día, ojos azul cielo y piel un poco más morena que la del resto de nosotros. Me cae muy bien a decir verdad, con su efusividad que se esparce con facilidad; las ganas que tiene para todo, a excepción de las matemáticas; su amabilidad y paz para con todos nosotros, y hasta profesores. Es bueno, se nota cuando sonríe, pero hay veces que parece que pensara como un adulto. Es el "nieto" del profesor Jiraiya; según la historia de su familia que nos contó el primer día de clases.

Ya conozco a muchos de mis compañeros, y eso en mí es un gran paso. Hay otro que también me agrada, se llama Neji. Es alto y tiene el pelo largo y de color café; sus ojos, por el contrario, son de un tono muy claro, así que cada vez que alguien lo ve por primera vez lo primero que piensa es que está ciego… como me pasó a mí y a Naruto la primera vez que lo vimos en el salón. Me lo confesó una vez que estábamos juntos en un trabajo de parejas.

Al lado de Neji, se encuentra una chica llamada Ino, es una chica que a pesar de tener casi los mismos rasgos de Naruto, no parece extranjera; sus ojos y facciones delicadas la hacen ver como japonesa, tan solo que su pelo rubio y ojos azules, un pocos más apagados que los de él, la hacen ver como de la realeza; o eso es lo que dice ella. Realmente no tengo una buena opinión de ella, así que prefiero no hacer ningún contacto que me ponga en una situación incomoda.

También hay un revoltoso y payaso en el salón, y no me refiero a Naruto, ya que él también puede llegar a ser molesto, pero nunca propasándose ni haciendo daño a nadie; se llama Kiba, y es un expulsado del colegio Hebi, a unas cuantas calles del colegio. Casi siempre llega tarde a la primera clase en la mañana, nunca hace las tareas en casa y si la entrega es porque la copió de algún chico, sin su permiso; molesta a la mayoría de la clase, menos a Naruto, pensará que le dirá algo al profe Jiraiya, a Gaara, y a mí.

Gaara es el chico que se sienta a mi lado, es de pelo rojo como sangre y ojos de un extraño e hipnotizante verde, aunque sus prominentes ojeras oculten un poco de su belleza, eso hace que no le ganen a los de Naruto; y pareciera que no tuviera cejas. Es un chico curioso: es un huraño que no habla con nadie y pareciera que entiende poco, pero está atento al profesor sin pestañear y con la frente levemente arrugada. Hablamos lo necesario, y eso solo si nos ponen de pareja.

Detrás de mí se encuentra Hinata, la prima de Neji. Tiene sus mismos ojos cristalinos, pero su cabello es de un azul brillante, corto. No se sabe de su padre, según escuché está en América; y su madre es muy dulce y caritativa, así como es ella. Me agrada, aunque es un poco tímida al principio, cuando la conoces puede llegar a ser muy divertida y tierna.

A su lado izquierdo tiene a su mejor amiga, Sakura, que a pesar de tener los mismos años que todos nosotros, y es chica, puede noquearte de un solo puñetazo en la cara. Tiene ojos verdes y siempre utiliza, como adorno en su pelo, una cinta roja con el escudo del colegio, Konoha, en la parte superior.

Pero el mejor de todos, el que tiene mas ingenio y que seguramente será el mejor también este año, es Shikamaru. Se sienta al lado de Naruto y casi nunca pone la suficiente atención a clase, no se sabe como es que saca esas calificaciones suyas tan perfectas. Es de cabello y ojos cafés, con una coleta muy alta y ojos flojos; su postura es siempre de despreocupación y fastidio para todo, pero no es un mal chico. Al contrario, cuando ve que Naruto esta atorado en algún problema, lo ayuda disimuladamente; lo que no sabe es que todos estamos al tanto de que si Naruto consigue una nota aceptable en matemáticas, es que recibió ayuda de otros. Y el más cercano es él.

A mí sin embargo me cae muy bien Neji, el de los ojos raros, y cabello largo. Dicen que es muy violento cuando se meten con su prima, y que su papá no lo deja hacer nada que él quiera. Pero siempre es muy callado e inteligente, no tanto como Shikamaru, y por eso me agrada.

Pero Naruto es el más simpático y el más bueno.

Regresé a casa feliz; ahora me gusta más el colegio, con el buen profe Jiraiya y sus enseñanzas, y los nuevos compañeros que he hecho.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, temblando de frío:**

¿Lo vieron? Al fin Sasuke-chan habló pausadamente de Naru-chan. Casi lo compara con todo el mundo, ¡faltó decir que su belleza no se comparaba con las flores, ni compararlo hasta con el lápiz con que escribe!  
Jumm, ¿y no creen que pueden mal interpretar el «simpático» de la penúltima frase? Jijiji ¡Lo mejor es que me salió de la nada, y me di cuenta cuando releí todo!

Me gustaría decir… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHSISIMO! Por algunos que les he podido responder, mi PC estaba en arreglos, y pues no pude actualizar hasta tener ESTE preciso archivo en mis manitos bellas… pero pues aquí tienen con todo mi cariño y dedicación de hace una semana… lo siento mucho en serio… pero pues acá les dejo tres capitulitos más y otro que estoy haciendo en mis huecos sin que nadie me vea… jeje!!

**Gracias por leer este tierno fic, y a Naru-chan por aparecer en el; ¡gracias de todo corazón!**

Ahora… denle clic al botón que viene debajo de este blabla… ¿si? O al de siguiente… (Corrección después de recuperar el archivo)

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Gaara: Grr, todavía soy gruñón y es porque no dejan reviews…  
Naruto: ¡Gaara! No seas malo ni sobornes con alegría a los lectores… ¿No ves que no es justo?  
Gaara: … Naruto, eres muy sentimental e inocente.  
Hakeno: Y mejor que siga así, no le metas cosas a la cabecita Gaara-chan… Y no sobornes con reviews…  
CaHo: ¡Naruto! ¡Pon carita de cordero a medio morir para que dejen reviews!


	7. Miercoles 26

**UN Trato Generoso MIÉRCOLES 26**

Naruto se dio a conocer precisamente esta mañana.

Llegué un poco tarde al salón porque mi profesor de primero, Haku, me paró en el pasillo para pedirme un favor rápido de un encargo para el profesor de quinto, Zabuza, y para decirme que quería hacernos una visita a la casa mañana y si era posible; yo le dije que sí y que mi mamá estaría encantada.

Era una tradición que tenía mi profesor desde que nos conocimos, ya que vive a cuatro cuadras de la casa.

Cuando llegué finalmente al salón, el profesor Jiraiya no había llegado aún y tres o cuatro chicos estaban molestando a la dulce Hinata, la de los ojos que parecen ciegos. La molestaban tirándole bolas hechas de papeles, haciendo mímicas de estar ciegos, tocándola y moviéndola de un lado para otro como si fuera una muñequita de trapo; que escena más desastrosa, y todo porque su primo Neji no estaba para protegerla.

Y ella sola en el pupitre, pálida, se quedaba oyendo, dejándose tironear, mirándolos con ojitos suplicantes, que hacían que se echaran a reír aún más. Pero los otros más y más la molestaban, hasta que ella empezó a temblar y sollozar quietica en su puesto.

De repente, Kiba, ese descarado, se subió a un pupitre en medio de todos y haciendo como si fuera un rey caminó de un lado a otro del pupitre; de repente con una sola mano se tapó los dos ojos y la otra la ponía en frente haciendo que no veía nada hasta que se cayó del pupitre, obviamente planeado, remedando al noble padre de Hinata cuando la recogía en su flamante carro.

Muchos comenzaron a reír con fuerza. Entonces Hinata comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente diciendo que parara y que no se burlara de su padre, en eso Naruto se paró de su puesto y golpeó en la cara a Kiba, y uno de los que estaba cerca del insolente, armando un completo ajetreo en medio del salón.

No quería intervenir, puesto que si lo hacía me metería en problemas y no quería de ningún modo que mi madre ni Itachi-niisan se decepcionaran de mi, ni que mi padre al fin me pusiera la debida atención solo para regañarme; pero lo que verdaderamente me impulsó a agarrar a Naruto, fue el ver como Sai, el inglés de sonrisa falsa, salía del lugar para buscar al profesor que se estaba demorando.

Nunca en mi vida había aborrecido y odiado tanto a un niño extranjero como lo hice en esos momentos.

- ¡Naruto, para que viene el profesor!

Grité desesperado al ver que mis fuerzas no bastaban para sacarlo del problema, y para cuando todos estuvimos en nuestros respectivos puestos, Sai y el profe Jiraiya entraron a la estancia acallando por completo el murmullo que se había creado.

El profesor, pálido, fue hasta el escritorio, primero enviando al nuevo a su pupitre, y con voz alterada preguntó:

- ¿Quién fue?

Nadie respondió.

El profesor gritó de nuevo subiendo aún más la voz:

- ¿Quién?

Entonces, inesperadamente, Hinata se puso de pie, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Fui yo.

Ahí fue cuando vi por primera vez la acción más valiente y bondadosa en un chico de mi misma edad. Naruto se había levantado estridentemente de su puesto gritando:

- ¡Es mentira, Hinata no ha hecho nada! – Luego caminó hasta su pupitre y la abrazó muy cariñosamente y le susurró al oído – Siéntate Hina-chan, que tu eres un alma noble.

El profe Jiraiya lo miró sorprendido ante la manera en la que se expresó y actuó. Sentí como el ambiente se transformó en uno cálido y enternecido en el momento que nuestro rubio compañero soltó a Hinata y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor y confesó en tono resuelto; su mirada echaba fuego, pero uno que en vez de quemarte a punta de dolor, te avivaba con el paso de los segundos.

- Jiraiya, yo comencé la pelea, ya que no soporté que molestaran a Hinata-chan mientras no estabas…

-Siéntate – dijo el profesor – Quienes lo provocaron, pónganse de pie.

Nadie pareció querer hacer un solo movimiento. Miré de soslayo a Kiba y éste no parecía querer moverse de su puesto, ni ninguno de los que molestaron a la pequeña Hinata; pero Naruto seguía de pie al lado de nuestro profesor.

- Jiraiya, nadie es más culpable que yo. Por favor perdónelos y castígueme por haber comenzado la pelea.

El profesor le puso una mano temblorosa encima de la cabecita rubia de Naruto y dijo:

- Han insultado a una compañera que no los estaba molestando, se han burlado de una niña, que es tan frágil como una hoja en otoño, y golpeado a un amigo que defendía los derechos de otro. Han cometido una de las acciones más bajas y vergonzosas de las que se pueda acusar una persona. ¡Cobardes! Solo éste muchacho a dado la cara por ustedes, y aún así no han sido capaces de levantarse… y estoy seguro que si no los delatan no lo harán.

Miró sus cabellos con una ternura que no habíamos visto antes y prosiguió.

- Pero los perdonaré. – Naruto alzó la mirada y puso sus ojos color cielo en los negros pequeños de su mentor; había en esa laguna azul una alegría sin precedentes – Solo por la valentía de su compañero. Anda Naruto, ve a tu asiento que tú también eres un alma noble.

Oh Naruto, no sabes cuanta verdad tienen las palabras que tu querido padrino tomó prestadas de tus buenos labios…

**

* * *

**

Comentarios de CaHo, mientras ve ¿Cómo lo hacen? (Programa de Discovery):

¡Oh, lo siento muchisisisimo! No me imaginé que me demoraría tanto para actualizar, pero todo fue culpa de mi padre y el técnico de mi portátil, que me devolvieron el amor de mi vida cibernética después de semana y media… sobreviví gracias a su mejor amigo, el Café internet de la esquina…

¿Y qué les pareció está hermosa intervención de nuestro rubio favorito, divino, precioso? Ah, y lo del final, no se alteren quienes creen que voy rápido, o que son muy pequeños para tener ese tipos de deseos… Sasuke se refería a que todo en Naruto, era bueno… un bonachón.

No quiero molestarlos más… lean el siguiente cap que les preparé mientras esperaba mis archivos, y que lo disfruten tanto o más que éste.

**Cualquier review es válido para esta noble alma… eh, lo siento Naru, copié también tus palabras… de tus deliciosos, divinos, majestuos… digo de tus labios.  
**¡Soorry 5Hikaru no Yami5 por decepcionarte con Kiba-kun! Como ya te comenté una vez, a mi él ni me va ni me viene… Pero es que era enteramente necesario que fuera de esa forma, y ya había decidido las personalidades de ellos para el transcurso del fic… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! Ojala me sigas leyendo…

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	8. Jueves 27

**MI Profesor De Primero JUEVES 27**

Cumpliendo su promesa, el profesor Haku nos visitó hoy a la casa por la tarde, en el momento que iba a salir con mi Itachi-niisan y Dei-niichan al parque, después de haber terminado mis deberes del día.

No lo veíamos por nuestra casa desde hacía un año; de manera que lo recibimos con alegría, mis "hermanos" y mamá, ya que padre no se encontraba esos momentos en la casa porque era hora de trabajo y tampoco es que le sean de su agrado esa clase de visitas, sobre todo las de él.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Haku-san?

Dei-niichan e Itachi-niisan comenzaron hablar animada e interesadamente con el profe, mientras mi querida mamá y yo nos dirigíamos a la cocina en diagonal a preparar té y aperitivos, unos muy ricos que hace mi madre, para el invitado.

Hablamos de todo, desde cómo han estado mis días en el colegio, hasta a que equipo va ahora mi Itachi-niisan –cada año cambia, por los puntajes que lleva. Pero hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención y fue el estado de salud con el que llegó mi ex-profesor de primero; tosía todo el tiempo y cada vez que lo hacía, una mueca de dolor aparecía en su sonriente y juvenil rostro, y lo hacía ver muy demacrado con el paso del tiempo, como si sufriera.

- ¿Estás bien Haku-kun? – preguntó mi madre preocupada, como siempre lo ha sido por sus semejantes, con la quinta tosida en menos de 5 minutos.

- No es nada grave, es tan solo un resfriado que cogí, no se preocupe señora Uchiha.

- Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Mi-ko-to. – replicó mi madre a la vez que reía con esa risita tan melodiosa que tiene en todo momento.

La tarde pasó rápida y sin dolor, y mi ex-profesor Haku, el dulce profe Haku, se iba despidiendo con tristeza de todos nosotros. Yo no quería que se fuera, ya que era muy chistoso y entretenido hablar con él, además que cuando está mi Itachi-niisan los dos se alían y juegan mucho conmigo.

Pero ya era la hora de la llegada de mi padre y para que el profe Haku no se sintiera incomodo con su presencia –como a la mayoría le pasa– nos contó su último chiste, ya que al final se pusieron de cuenteros a contar chistes, me cargó en caballito por el gran patio trasero de la casa y cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, sonó su celular, una versión muy antigua de NOKIA, y con su dedo índice nos pidió un minutito mientras contestaba para despedirse adecuadamente de nosotros; tuvo una extraña conversación, bueno por lo menos para mí.

- Ok, entonces mañana me paso por la casa cuando salga de clases… aja, no, no, no es ningún inconveniente, usted sabe que a mí me gusta estar con el niño. Sí, nos vemos… adiós.

Y concluyó su llamada presionando el botón rojo de colgar; después me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su boca:

- Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué piensas de Naruto Uzumaki?

Una extraña pregunta, pero igual le contesté lo que pensaba de él sin más (1). Luego le preguntó a mi madre que si mañana podía salir con él después de clases; mi mamá respondió afirmativamente y sin duda.

-¡Decidido! – Dijo aplaudiendo, emocionado – ¡Sasu-chan mañana me acompañas al apartamento de tu compañero Naruto!

(1) podrían tener por referencia, el capitulo "martes 25" en las partes que habla de Naruto-chan

**

* * *

**

Comentarios de CaHo, viendo tv novelas colombianas:

Aquí otra entrega de "Corazón" atrasada… por motivos de universidad (¡Dios no había leído tanto libro aburrido en tanto tiempo!) y por el archivo que todavía no he tenido… ¡malp#$% técnico ese!

No quiero decir más porque no hay tiempito… debo leerme "la franja amarilla" (¿lo han escuchado? La peor porquería que he leído…) y no he comenzado, es tarde y quiero intentar leer eso antes de mañana (cuando lo lean ya habré pasado el parcial… ¡yo sé que sí!) y dormir lo suficiente…

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	9. Viernes 28

**CONTRAtiempos VIERNES 28**

Apenas salí de clases fui a buscar al profesor Haku, como me dijo por la mañana antes de entrar al salón subiendo las escaleras; muy alegre como siempre y con su cara de niño pequeño:

- ¡En las escaleras, cuando suene el timbre de salida!

Y así cumplí, como buen y emocionado niño de primaria. Naruto no parecía ni enterado del asunto, ya que en la clase de ese mismo día no mostró ninguna emoción de excitación o lo que sea que uno, o él en particular, demuestra cuando le llegan visitas; no me preguntó ni me comentó absolutamente nada de su pronta tarde conmigo y nuestro ex-profe Haku. Tampoco es que yo le haya mencionado algo sobre esto, quería que fuera una sorpresa… Es genial que vaya a ir a la casa de un compañero de clase de sorpresa; y quien sabe, que después de eso, se convierta en mi amigo… el primero de verdad.

- ¡Por aquí, Sasuke-chan!

Gritó desde la puerta principal del colegio el profesor, y con esa exclamación salí corriendo hacia él.

- Primero, quiero que me acompañes donde tu niisan que está esperando a Obito-chan para llevarlo a la casa esta vez.

Salimos al patio, donde los papás de todos los niños esperaban pacientes para llevarlos en el carro o caminando a su lado para su seguridad, como era mí caso.

Divisé de lejos el brillante y negro cabello de mi Itachi-niisan junto al resplandor dorado de Dei-niichan a su lado esperando voluntariamente.

Aunque ellos sean de secundaria, y salgan dos horas después de nosotros, los de primaria, siempre nos acompañan a casa en su almuerzo de una hora para entretenerse un poco –y comer comida deliciosa en casa–; además la casa, si no había contado, queda muy cerca del colegio, creo que a cinco cuadras. Igual es un muy buen barrio, lastima no tenga amigos que invitar a quedarse en la casa (que es muy grande), o para jugar, como hago con mis "hermanos", en el patio de la casa cerca del pequeño estanque con esos peces Koi, que parecen del Yin y Yang.

Haku habló con Itachi-niisan asegurándoles mi salida con él, y la hora en la que llegaríamos a mi casa. Que no iban a ser más de las 5:30 p.m. una hora antes de la llegada de mi padre los viernes. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores en el primer piso; según me comentó Dei-niichan una vez, Naruto y mi profesor Jiraiya viven juntos en un pequeño apartamento en el sur de la cuidad. Quizás íbamos con mi profesor a "reclamar a su nieto".

Le pregunté al profe Haku el porqué de esa visita tan extraña, aunque emociónate, a mi compañero rubio; y me contestó sonriendo:

- Es para jugar con él… ¿no te agrada la idea?

Le contesté que sí, fervientemente, para después reconsiderar mí pregunta, haciéndole una más específica.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de ir nosotros, si puede estar con el profesor Jiraiya en su casa? Aunque por lo que estamos haciendo, recogiendo a Naruto-san, me parece extraño que lo llevemos a su propia casa, siendo su propio tutor quien debería hacerlo.

Haku me miró serio, como evaluando mí pregunta y la forma en la que la hice, por lo que me di cuenta que había sido muy grosero, así que pedí disculpas rápidamente.

- No debes disculparte por tus opiniones y pensamientos, Sasuke-chan; son esas acciones los que te definen como el buen muchacho inteligente y perspicaz que eres.

Un poco confundido por sus palabras, seguí caminando a su lado con la cara seria analizando la situación; cuando una voz chillona y muy conocida se escuchó cerca de donde estábamos, detrás de una puerta, la puerta del salón de profesores, frenando mis pensamientos.

- ¿¡Voy a estar con Haku-niichan!? ¡Pero me prometiste que iríamos al zoológico cuando salieras de tus clases! No es justo, ero-sennin…

Arrugué el entrecejo al escuchar sus quejas a tan alto volumen de voz; también por la forma en la que llamó al profesor, a su tutor. Sentí como mi profesor Haku me agarraba el hombro para indicarme que entráramos al salón; pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que nuevamente su sonrisa aparecía.

- No me llames así, mocoso ingrato. – vi a Jiraiya responderle tranquilamente a Naruto desde su escritorio en una esquina del salón. – Además, no lo hago porque no quiera ir contigo al zoológico, tan solo… – se interrumpió un momento, para continuar con voz suave – es que me salió algo de suma importancia que no puedo cancelar, Naruto… compréndeme.

Nunca había visto a Naruto-san con esa cara de enojo e indignación en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, que no era mucho que digamos, así que me sorprendió bastante esa faceta suya tan desconocida. ¡Ni siquiera el día que molestaron a Hinata-chan se había puesto así! Era como ver como se derramaba agua a grandes cantidades mientras mueres de sed; algo que te desanima ver.

- Naruto – llamó Haku al ver que él no se calmaba, aún con la cara de suplicio de su "abuelito" – Sabes que tu abuelo te quiere, y si no puede ir contigo al zoológico… es porque de verdad no puede. Podemos ir los tres si quieres, Naru-chan.

- Pero Haku-niichan… yo quiero ir solo con mi abuelito…

Vaya que con esos pucheros, que hizo en ese momento, hasta yo siendo su abuelo, hubiera cancelado mi cita, o lo que sea que tuviera, por llevarlo enseguida. Pero parecía que ellos dos (Haku y Jiraiya) estaban ya acostumbrados a ellos, porque no retrocedieron ni un solo instante.

- No seas malcriado Naru-chan, ¿no ves que Sasuke-chan también está aquí? ¿Quieres que un compañerito tuyo crea que eres un niño grosero?

Como si nunca se hubiera fijado de que yo estaba ahí, Naruto-san volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo parado, un poco detrás del profe menor, con las manos en mis bolsillos de pantalón. Agrandó sus azules ojos, sorprendido, y preguntó con su voz aguda:

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

No supe que responder realmente, hasta en ese momento nunca me había preguntado porque había accedido tan fácilmente a acompañar a Naruto-san a su casa. Respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente; un poco… bueno más bien muy inocentemente.

- ¿te molesta?

Lo pensó un momento, y eso provocó un malestar muy feo en mi interior; no se realmente por qué, pero pienso que esa indecisión de su parte me hacia sentir que no era muy importante para él. Y a pesar de mis negativos pensamientos y sentimientos, respondió con una gran sonrisa, muy típica de él… tan grande y sincera que me gusta.

- ¡Claro que no Sasuke-chan! – Caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban y me tomó el brazo con energía. - ¿Vas a venir conmigo y Haku-niichan a mi casa? ¿Para acompañarme mientras mi abuelito no está?

Analicé sus preguntas, y di al fin con la respuesta que había buscado con el profe Haku hace unos minutos: El profesor Jiraiya siempre le pedía a Haku que cuidara de Naruto-san mientras el no estaba en la casa. Por eso la confianza de Naruto-san con el profesor Haku llamándolo _-niichan_.

- Por supuesto.

Respondí, tratando de igualar su sonrisa… acción que fracasó totalmente.

- ¡Entonces vámonos! – recapacitó un poco y se devolvió donde su "abuelito" – Mañana si vamos al zoológico, ¿cierto?

El profesor Jiraiya le revolvió sus dorados cabellos y asintió triste. Algo debe de estar pasando con él, que no quiere que Naruto-san se entere. Mi compañero se acercó más al más viejo y le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla derecha, luego corrió hacia mí, se aferró a mi brazo y con su otra mano libre agarró de la mano al profe con cara de niño y salimos con Naruto-san dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

Este día iba a ser largo, muy largo… pero entretenido.

------

Leer mi comentario final, en mis conversaciones privadas… NO ES MOLESTANDO.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, un poco sentimental por la película **_**"El niño con la piyama de rayas"**_**:**

Antes de comenzar… si no se han visto esa película que acabo de nombrar… y quieren vérsela, pero son demasiado sentimentales…no se la vean, a menos que necesiten llorar para estar listas para actuar en una obra de teatro angustiosa.

Bueno, aquí estoy volviendo al ataque con mi fanfic preferido de moi. Definitivamente Sasuke me está quedando muy OCC en la vida, pero me siento mejor diciéndome a mi misma que es gracias a que todavía es pequeño y hasta en el anime y manga es medio igual a su edad… eso creo, ojalá.

No he recibido **ningún** review al momento, y eso me desanima no saben cuaanto! Así que no hay nada que responder o comentar… solo que pues, soy buena y aún así les dejo el capitulito que cree mientras estaba desocupada en los huecos de la U…

(Triste y decaída) Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Haku: no llores, CaHo…  
CaHo: ooh Haku, ¡pero es que estoy triste de que no he recibido ningún review desde que subí todos esos capítulos que con tanta dedicación y preocupación escribí!  
Haku: Pero no les has dado tiempo de revisar sus correos, o la página de fanfiction…  
Haneko: hey, tienes razón… pero lo que si hay que comentar, es que casi no recibimos reviews por cada capitulo… eso si es deprimente, ¿no lo crees?  
Sasuke: Pero no se depriman, más bien por qué no…  
Naruto: … exacto, más bien no escribas hasta cuando recibas la cantidad de reviews que quieres…  
Haku: eso es cruel… de pronto no tienen tiempo para esc…  
CaHo: ¡TE AMO POR ESA IDEA TAN ESPECTACULAR NARU!  
Sasuke: era mi idea al principio… Naru me quitó la palabra…  
Haneko: ¡quien sea que lo haya dicho fue todo un genio!  
CaHo: tienes razón por fin consciencia… les haré caso, **ATENCIÓN: no escribiré más hasta recibir por lo menos 5 reviews por capitulo.**  
Haneko: comenzando por el anterior a este, por muy generosa. No los está extorsionando, solo quiere unos pocos reviews por su sanidad mental, y sentimental.  
CaHo: Si me mataré escribiendo, aún teniendo exposiciones y trabajos de U, debo sentirme algo inspirada por mis lectores… ¿no lo creen?  
Haneko: ojalá no hayamos sonado tan malas… solo son unos reviews… (Primera vez que la consciencia llora, háganle casito.)


	10. Continuación: Viernes 28

**MI Compañero Naruto:  
Continuación VIERNES 28**

El apartamento del profesor Jiraiya y Naruto-san, aunque realmente pequeño, era muy acogedor y hogareño. Se encontraba en el sur de la ciudad, como había dicho antes, en un conjunto con varios edificios pequeños llamado "El Ermitaño", que me pareció algo no muy acorde a él, a Naruto, y su increíble forma de hacer amigos y relacionarse con todos. Su apartamento quedaba en el quinto piso, y no había ascensores por ser de tan solo esa cantidad de pisos en cada bloque. Fue largo y tedioso, pero algo de ejercicio no cae mal.

- ¡Llegamos! – gritó Naruto-san mientras abría la puerta extendiendo sus brazos para enseñarme su pequeño hogar. - ¡Ven Sasuke-chan, te mostraré mis juguetes!

- ¡eh, eh, Naru-chan… espera! Primero enséñale el apartamento, y quítate los zapatos.

Como siempre, el impulso de Naruto salió a flote. Y como siempre, fue parado por un adulto; se nota que el profe Haku sabe cómo tratar a un invitado… no como Naruto que, haciendo morros, devolviéndose y quitándose los zapatos un poco sucios, me tomó de la mano "enseñándome" su hogar, señalando con el pulgar:

- El comedor, la sala, el cuarto de Ero-sennin, - nos movimos un poco – la cocina… aja… ¡ah! ¡Mi cuarto! – corrimos hacia allá mientras le gritaba a Haku desde el cuarto: - ¡ya Haku-niichan, ahora vamos a jugar!

Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia un pequeño baúl de color naranja. Yo me quedé mirando todo desde mi posición al lado de la puerta; el cuarto un poco desordenado; la cama en el otro extremo cubierta de sabanas y un cubre lecho de motivos naranjas con espirales negros; una mesita de noche a su lado, con una única foto enmarcada. Me separé de la puerta y caminé hasta ella, la miré primero y luego la alcé entre mis manos para mirar más de cerca su contenido.

- ¿Quiénes son?

La mirada que me dedicó Naruto, me hizo sentir un poco desvalido. Mientras revolcaba su baulito, muy concentrado, sacaba y buscaba juegos, cosas interesantes y de más, con una gran sonrisa, esa bonita que me gusta mucho a mí; pero luego, cuando volteó a mi pregunta…

… nunca me gustaría volverle a ver esa carita de tristeza en su rostro.

La luz de sus azules ojos pareció apagarse, como si le pusieran un dedo al sol.

- Son mis papás. – se levantó y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mí. – mi abuelito me regaló esa foto cuando cumplí 3 años.

- ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – volví a ser indecente, pero quería saber más de mi compañero aunque verle la cara de tristeza me partiera el corazón.

Pero recibí solo el silencio.

Hasta que con voz muy baja me respondió:

- Ellos… murieron. Mi padre lo mordió un zorro con rabia cuando investigaba… no lo pudieron salvar, – me tomó de las manos el porta retrato y continuó – mi mamá murió-

No pudo continuar, y empezó a sollozar; pequeñas gotas de lágrimas salían de sus apagados orbes. No parecía que quisiera continuar, que lo que le pasó a su madre le doliera tanto como a mí el desprecio de mi padre. Siendo así no abrí la boca para que continuara, no quería que me tuviera rabia por sonsacarle la información, y sobre todo una tan delicada como esta, de esa forma. Lo comprendía, de alguna forma, ya que si algo les pasaba a mi madre, padre e Itachi-niisan… reaccionaría casi de la misma manera; pero no quería que siguiera, de alguna manera mi cuerpo me decía que lo detuviera, que parara su llanto, sus sollozos de alguna forma. Que no estuviera triste por mi culpa.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé un poco, lo rodeé con mis pequeños brazos por toda su espalda y puse mi cabeza en su cuello; éramos de la misma estatura, así que solo ahí podía poner mi cara. Naruto-chan se asustó un poco, pero después me abrazó con mucha fuerza y lloró con mayor intensidad.

Creo que hice algo que no debía…

- Naruto-chan… – dije en su oído pasito – no llores. No llores.

- Sasuke… Sasu-chan.

Gemía y gemía mi nombre entre llantos, como si fuera su bálsamo, su rescate. Poco a poco disminuyó su llanto y, soltándome, se limpió con la manga del uniforme.

- Mi mamá murió – dijo suave. – cuando me tuvo a mí.

Sentí un latigazo en mi corazón y le cogí la mano.

- Yo estaré contigo… no te dejaré nunca, Naruto-chan.

Su sonrisa apareció nuevamente, aunque un poco triste, y apretando mi mano con energía chilló:

- ¡Me dijiste _Naruto-chan_! ¡Tengo un amigo, tengo un amigo! – comenzó a brincar y a brincar regalándome un poco de su alegría. No supe en qué momento comencé a reír con él, y a brincar de la misma manera que lo hacía él. - ¡mi abuelito estará contento, Sasu-chan es mi nuevo amigo!

- Claro, claro. – le respondí sin saber, de como él expresaba su emoción a base de gritos y saltos, yo simplemente sonreía, sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no le sonreía a alguien fuera de mi familia.

Después de todo, Naruto-chan –como ahora me pide que le siga diciendo– es una muy buena persona, le gustan casi las mismas cosas que yo, y es un excelente amigo. Ya no tendré que esperar a que Dei-niichan esté conmigo cuando Itachi-niisan no puede por las charlas con mi padre, o cuando me siento solo y mi madre me hace sonreír con alguna broma suya; ya tendré al menos un amigo a quién invitar a la casa para que se divierta con mi juego de shuriken, el gran patio, y el gato negro que caza cuervos de Itachi-niisan.

Era tanta alegría que sentía en mi corazón, junto a Naruto-chan, que creo que iba a estallar de emoción.

Después de todo, no todos los días te das cuenta, que tienes a alguien por quien vivir. Porque con la promesa que le hice, de no dejarlo nunca, me juré que viviría solo por hacerlo feliz.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, con la pereza a flote para leer:**

Creo, solo creo, que hoy me quedó más OCC Sasu-chan que en todo lo que he leído de fics en mi vida. ¡Pero si habla del corazón y que la alegría, y que… el corazón! Ay pero en qué mundo empalagoso vivo… ¡jajaja!

Ojalá les haya gustado "mucho muy" en la vidita este cap, que lo hice por no leerme la lectura de estrategia para mi clase de Admon de empresas. ¡Josh! Ya quería escribir este capítulo desde hacia tiempo, aunque me quedó súper distinto a como me lo había imaginado, ¡lo prefiero cien mil veces que simple y normal que había pasado por mi cabecita!

Además, algo de angst hacía falta en el fic, ¿no lo creen ustedes?

**Comentarios, tomatazos, alabanzas, preguntas… etc. son bien recibidas por esta porquería de escritora perezosa (como el gato que muy felizmente se acaba de comprar) Y gracias a todos lo que han leído y me han dejado reviews muy lindos.**

_**Akari uzumaki: **__gracias por el favorito, ¡Naruto-chan y Sasuke-chan se alegraron mucho! Y ojalá me dejaras review, para ver que tanto te gustó jeje. _

_**Mikuruneechan**__: jeje gracias por tu comentario, y si, ¡Naruto-chan es súper kawaii!_

_**Jadendark:**__ es bueno que las personalidades de Naru y de Sasu te hayan gustado, y sí, Sasu esta mucho muy tierno, pero aceptémoslo, tiene 8 años por lo que no es un sanguinario y teme jajaja! Haku es amor, y es lo mejor que le ha pasado al Sasunaru, ¡por lo que no debía dejarlo fuera por nada del mundito! ¡Eres un amor! Gracias por los reviews que recibiré en el futuro por ti jeje. Y por supuesto que no me desanimaré, mira que a pesar de no recibir los 5 que quería, sino 4, logré postear este cap que a más de uno se le pondrán los pelos de punta, o se derretirán juju._

_**Hikari x Takeru y Dark-ekin. A quienes ya les respondí**_

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Naruto: tengo un amigo, tengo un amigo, tengo-  
Sasuke: ¡QUE TE CALLES DOBE!  
Naruto: bubu, no me quieres, solo dijiste esas palabras para callarme… bubu  
Sasuke -abochornado-: si eso piensas, pues no te diré más cosas así.  
Naruto: ¿ah? ¿Qué? ¡No! Espera, no quise decir eso, yo solo-  
CaHo: muajaja, Sasucito eres muy malito, mira que convencer a Naru que se calle de esa forma es muy interesante.  
Naruto: ¿de qué hablas?  
CaHo: si disfrutaron este cap, y la pequeña conversa, dejen un review, así Naru no llorará más…  
Naruto: ¡buaaaa!  
Sasuke: anda, pero mira que llorón se ha puesto ahora el dobe.


	11. Sábabo 29

**MI Hermano Mayor SÁBADO 29**

Al fin sábado, un día el cual descansas de todos los deberes que te inundaron en la semana que pasó… por lo menos, si uno los hace el viernes en la noche –como yo– para poder aprovechar este día tan glorioso en compañía de tus amigos, si tienes, o "hermanos"

- ¿No va a venir Dei-niichan?

Pregunté un poco decepcionado por la falta que me haría Dei-niichan en un sábado. Itachi-niisan estaba jugando un poco con su computador portátil, luego me miró y me contestó un poco apenado:

- No, aunque me gustaría que viniera, tiene que estar en la casa de él atendiendo una visita familiar que llegó anoche. – me acarició los cabellos revueltos que tenía por acabarme de levantar, y prosiguió. – ¿Por qué no invitas a ese amigo tuyo a que venga y juegue contigo?

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos pensando en lo que me había dicho; era cierto, según le había contado a mis hermanos, había hecho un amigo el día anterior, según la conclusión a la que llegaron ellos dos al final de mi relato de cómo pasé la tarde donde Naruto-chan. Pero lo que no sabían, era que por cuestiones del destino, Naruto-chan tenía unos compromisos con su abuelito Jiraiya, nuestro profesor, hoy –el paseo en el zoo–, por lo que no nos quedó otra que preguntarle el lunes, en clase, si le permitían venir a la casa por la tarde.

- No puede. Por eso yo quería que viniera Dei-niichan…

- No todo en la vida es como queremos que sea, Sasuke. – alzó la vista del teclado, en el cual movía muy rápidamente las manos, y me acarició una mejilla con su mano derecha. – Anda, ve con Sharingan que últimamente no lo has acariciado ni puesto atención desde que empezaste el colegio. – me sugirió, refiriéndose a su negro gatito de 5 meses, que caza cuervos en la noche.

Lo miré como regresaba a su laptop y tecleaba nuevamente, luego de leer algo que había en la pantalla. Sonrió un poco mientras escribía y me pregunté si realmente estaba haciendo algún trabajo, o jugando y hablando por el internet, como padre detesta que hagamos.

Me entró la curiosidad y me levanté del piso –donde había estado los últimos 10 minutos hablando con Itachi-niisan–, disimulé que me iba y antes de voltearme a irme, me gire rápidamente y me posicioné a su lado para ver que hacía… pero como era de esperarse, medio cerró su computador y me miró con una sonrisa en su boca, algo mordaz.

Siempre me hace lo mismo, y siempre intento nada más para ver si alguna vez encuentro que es lo que "ilícitamente" hace en su laptop.

- Gané – me dijo, y salió de la sala de estudio de la casa, para su cuarto. Y cuando me disponía a buscar a Sharingan escuché como mi hermano me hablaba fuerte –porque nunca grita– desde el balcón de su habitación: – ¡Deidara te manda saludos!

Y así supe que estaba hablando con mi niichan por el PC.

Oo°†°oO

- Me gusta como ronroneas…

Estaba en mi habitación, con Sharingan en mis piernas, mientras lo acariciaba y hacía esos ruiditos desde su garganta cuando le pasaba mis manos pequeñas por su piel. Había extrañado, y olvidado, el significado que tenía ese pequeño gatito para mí; en esas noches solo, o días de depresión por las quejas de padre hacia mí.

Él siempre había sido mi confidente, mi único "amigo" en esos días tormentosos de la casa, siempre diciéndome con los ojos que no llorara más, que sonriera y que viera que por más que no me salieran las cosas como yo quería, el mundo no se iba a derrumbar a mi lado… era como ese amigo que siempre quise tener, que me aconsejara y que me hiciera feliz con su presencia.

Así como Naruto-chan lo era para mí ahora.

Le conté todo de él, desde aquel incidente en el salón con Kiba y Hinata, hasta nuestro encuentro de ayer en su apartamento.

- Después, me dijo que cómo era posible que nunca hubiera probado el ramen en mi vida. – comencé a reírme solo, ya que los gatos no lo hacen, y continué mi relato a aquel animal que parecía que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que le decía. – Me dio un poco del poquito que le quedaba en la alacena y, con ayuda de Haku-san, me brindó un poco de aquel "manjar" como decía él. ¡Nunca había probado cosa más fea en mi vida!

- Parece que todavía le hablas al gato, Sasuke-chan.

Levanté la mirada con sorpresa, para encontrarme con mi Itachi-niisan parado debajo del marco de la puerta, sonriendo ante mis actos y con los brazos cruzados, recostado levemente contra su lado izquierdo. Sentí mi cara caliente, por lo que debí de haberme sonrojado; y cómo no si me descubrió _in fraganti_. – No te preocupes, que no le diré al monstruo del armario que lo traicionaste. – comenzó a reírse despacio y pasito, como él siempre hace. Alguna vez me gustaría verlo reírse con ganas, una carcajada que lo incite a uno a reírse con él.

- No digas tonterías nii-san… – seguía con la cara colorada, por lo que Itachi-niisan se acercó a mi cama –donde me encontraba– y revolvió mis cabellos para que se me borrara esa mueca de vergüenza. – Nhg – Para que luego me tocara con sus dos dedos en la frente; un movimiento que detesto que haga, algunas veces. Me sobé la frente y le sonreí dándole gracias por evitarme más bochorno. – ¿Qué pasa niisan?

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi otooto sin ninguna razón aparente?

- No es eso, lo siento.

- No lo sientas, que no has hecho nada malo… y sí, vine por una razón. – me miró a los ojos un segundo para luego proseguir. – Quería hablar contigo sobre tu amigo… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Naruntio?

- ¿Naruto? Ya te dije cosas de él ayer…

- No me refiero a eso, ya sé que nos contaste a Deidara y a mí lo que querías que supiéramos de él… – se acurrucó al lado de Sharingan y lo acarició mientras habla. – Tan solo deseaba hablar contigo a solas de él… ya que me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas.

- Oh, veo… – arrugué las cejas un poco por lo que me dijo nii-san. – ¿de qué se trata nii-san?

Comenzó a decirme cosas que no tenían sentido para mí, realmente no recuerdo bien sus palabras textualmente, pero lo poco que entendí de la conversación trataba de la relación que yo llevaba con mi nuevo amigo y en un momento me repitió las palabras que yo utilizaba con ellos cuando hablaba de Naruto-chan. Me sorprendí un poco cuando me imaginé a mi mismo diciendo esas frases tan sacadas de libros románticos, o de drama… tanto que Itachi-niisan se percató de mi asombro que sonrió para que no me aturdiera. Me dijo que le parecía tan espectacular que por fin haya conseguido un amigo verdadero, que se sentía feliz por mí; por la felicidad que inundaba mi rostro al pensar en Naruto las pocas veces que lo hacía.

- Tu sabes que tu Dei-niichan siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tienes memoria, ¿cierto?

Asentí; era cierto, prácticamente en todo lo que tengo de vivir, la cara de Dei-niichan ha estado presente en varios de mis recuerdos más importantes, como fueron mis primeros pasos –según vi en un video de mi madre–; el primer día que me hicieron una "fiesta de cumpleaños" con muchos, muchos niños que no conocía, mayores que yo, ya que más que celebración de cumpleaños, estaban celebrando la graduación de mi hermano por pasar la primaria, todo con honores. Recuerdo que Dei-niichan estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, jugando, comiendo, animándome del desamparo de mis padres por estar pendientes de mi hermano mayor. También el primer día de colegio, y así sucesivamente hasta la fecha de hoy.

- Él ha sido mi mejor amigo – pausó un muy corto momento, que por poco no me doy cuenta de eso… fue una acción un poco extraña. – desde la primaria. Nos llevamos tan bien, que sabemos hasta nuestros secretos más íntimos, nos apoyamos en todo, y por como sabes, compartimos los triunfos… como representantes del consejo de estudiantes en nuestro colegio por ejemplo. Y, también, los problemas que nos asaltan a cada uno… como aquella vez que-

Volví a asentir, no quería que hablara de algo que no queríamos recordar los dos. No sabía para donde iba esto, pero siempre me ha gustado que Itachi-niisan hable conmigo, y dedique su poco tiempo de sobra con su baka-otooto, como algunas veces me dice.

- Por eso, quiero que aprecies esa amistad que se te está presentando con ese rubio entusiasma. – cerró los ojos y se recostó completamente en mi cama; yo lo imité y él comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos… siempre siento un poco de sueño cuando hace eso. – No te sientas mal por lo que te dije al principio, eso de que hables de él como algo maravilloso es muy tierno y me siento feliz por ello, Sasuke. Siento que poco a poco vas recuperando ese aire de niño que deberías de tener todo el tiempo… – se quedó callado unos minutos, aún recorriendo sus largos dedos por mi cabello, y luego dijo pasito: – Perdóname, eso es culpa mía.

Me revolví un poco y lo miré interrogante a los ojos… ¿de qué se podía disculpar mi perfecto niisan?

- Por esa parte tan… alejada de ti. – pensó un poco sus palabras, creo que para no ofenderme. – ya que todo lo que pasa con padre y contigo, es por mí.

- No es cierto, nii-san.

No dijo nada más y nos quedamos recostados en mi cama un largo tiempo, hablando de cosas sin sentido desde cómo era posible que el gato no se haya levantado en todo ese tiempo, hasta si había onigiris para comer unos "clandestinamente" antes de dormirnos ese mismo día en la noche.

Luego, se me salió decir algo que había estado pensando en un momento de nuestra primera conversación…

- Después, Deidara corrió hacia a mí saltándome encima diciéndome que había sido aceptado por esa Universidad que tanto quería él de Artes plásticas. – rió un poco, con su usual tono, me le uní a su risita y me atreví a comentar.

- Parecen como si fueran novios por cómo es Dei-niichan contigo.

Nunca había sentido que había dicho algo demasiado impropio en mi vida…

… cómo lo fue en ese momento que abrí mi boca.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso? – me interrogó serio, y ya no quedaba rastro del antiguo nii-san jubiloso, por lo que bajé los ojos apenado.

- ¿Dije algo malo, nii-san? – entrelacé mis manos y las retorcía con nerviosismo. – lo siento.

- No lo sientas si no has hecho nada malo, y no me contestes con otra pregunta, es de mala educación.

- Per… digo, hasta ahora pensé en eso… no es tampoco que lo crea.

De nuevo se me quedó mirando –por cómo pude sentir ya que no lo estaba mirando– muy fijamente y la cara demasiado seria. Puso un dedo en mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos; él no le gusta que yo haga eso, pero se me es inevitable.

- Cuando puedas escuchar y entender lo que te tengo que decir, te contaré un secreto.

Asentí… la mayoría del tiempo lo hago, puesto que Itachi-niisan me deja sin palabras, siento que se sofocan por sus ojos penetrantes.

Después de eso, me incitó a acariciar a Sharingan antes de que se tuviera que ir a hacer un trabajo para dentro de dos semanas; el último grado es el más pesado, pero de la forma en la que lo lleva Itachi-niisan era casi imposible que lo perdiera por vagancia o por alguna otra razón parecida.

Bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina y tomarme un juguito de tomate –me gusta mucho el tomate y el jugo no es la excepción– que mi madre hizo para mí esta mañana en el desayuno, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me dijo Itachi-niisan.

Si era cierto todo lo que me comentó de mi forma de ser cuando Naruto estaba en mi mundo, era un poco preocupante para mí que fuera así en el colegio, porque un ejemplo exacto de cómo sería molestado, sería con aquel niño revoltoso, Kiba, que siempre aprovechaba las ocasiones para una buena broma, truco o burla para nosotros, sus compañeros. Sabía que no debía preocuparme mucho por eso, pero no podía evitarlo; aunque en esos momentos salió una sonrisa de mis labios…

…Y nunca pensé que sonreiría tanto internamente, por pensar en una persona en particular. Ni siquiera por mi nii-san.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, en la casa de una amiga "estudiando":**

Moshi, moshi! ¿Acá yo, allá quien? Jeje pues acá yo subiendo esta nueva entrega de Corazón, que lo tenía olvidadito allá en el baúl de los deberes… mentiras, solo que ya lo tenía como hace dos días y hasta ahora pude conseguir internet –donde una amiga que vive a dos cuadras de mi apto, ¡qué emoción!– y postearlo para el disfrute de mis fan-readers jaja!

¿Y cómo por allá? ¿Todo bien parceritas? Jajaja esa expresión es no muy bien vista acá en Colombia, o sea, muy de los ñeros… ojala nadie me esté entendiendo jaja es que tengo mucha mamera de hacer trabajos de U por lo que escribo carreta por acá… ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? por mi parte, siento que ha sido uno que me ha gustado mucho… pero obviamente no tanto como el anterior que salió de mis casillas de juego, ¡DEMASIADA MIEL!

**Cualquier comentario, reclamo, tomatazo, halago… comentario es bien recibido por esta fan-writer juju y por emocionada por el cap, ahí les traje otro para que se animen a ponerme cositas lindas en el review juaz.**

**Ah, y para quienes pidieron ItaDei… les dedico este capítulo, el primero con el que empezamos esa pareja… no saben lo que les espera, un acontecimiento que cambiará un poco el fic… pero muuuuuucho más adelante a decir verdad juju así que léanlo y cuando llegue les aviso. ;P**

Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron esos bonitos reviews el anterior capitulo:  
_**mikuruneechan**__  
__**Jack Killer**__ (aunque ni idea de su review)_

_**Dark-ekin**_

_**Kimara Hikiwa:**__ ¡yo sé! Es el cap que más me ha gustado de lo que he escrito jeje, demasiado empalagoso si se mira de la manera en la que avanzan… jeje ¿eso crees? De verdad que me agrada que la gente piense que si estoy manejando bien a los personajes, porque muchas veces no quedo a gusto… sobre todo ahora que trato de poner a Itachi en el juego… ¡Ustedes dirán xP! ¡Cha cha chaan! Ni idea realmente si cambiaré el tiempo… eso se verá con el tiempo mi pequeña saltamontes… jaja. _Gracias por tu comentario, y ojalá disfrutes mucho este cap.

_**loveli06**__ (suerte con tu fic ;P y gracias por la __**alerta de autor**__)_

_**sayukira:**__ jeje gracias por tu comentario, y por eso de que me está quedando muy "padre" jeje chica mexicana… tiernita, jumm yo creo que me pasé de tierno a decir verdad, muy empalagoso, en lo que consta del fic no xP? _Ojala te guste este cap.

Los favoritos:  
_**mikuruneechan  
loveli06**_

Las alertas:

_**Jack Killer  
loveli06**_

**MINNA ARIGATO!!**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	12. Lunes 31

**¡TE DEDICO ESTE CAP A TI 5Hikaru no Yami5!**

**¡Disfrútalo… y también todas quienes lo leen!**

**

* * *

MI Mejor Amigo LUNES 31**

El viernes, al salir del apartamento, invité a Naruto a pasar a mi casa hoy para devolverle el favor de invitarme –aunque en realidad fue el profesor Haku– y haber pasado una buena tarde con él. Le dije que se viniera conmigo apenas acabaran las clases, y gustoso acepto; solo si el profe Jiraiya lo aceptaba. Por lo que, al sonar el timbre para el almuerzo, nos acercamos a él a proponerle la salida de su nieto.

- No.

- Pero…

- No, y no es porque no quiera sino porque hoy tienes cita con el médico.

Mi rubio amigo hizo pucheros mientras su tutor le respondía negativamente. No pensé que él fuese tan inflexible en esos temas, ni menos cuando Naruto exponía esa sonrisa tan característica de él, la que puso cuando esperamos a que todos salieran para preguntarle.

En eso, se me ocurrió una idea.

- Profe Jiraiya, ¿y si después de que Naruto-chan tenga su cita, va a mi casa?

Eso era, no podía impedir que Naruto-chan perdiera su cita médica solo por ir a mi casa, en puro capricho mío; no valdría la pena. Vi como el profesor lo meditaba, movía sus labios de un lado al otro como si pensara que no era una excusa válida, crucé mis dedos detrás de mi espalda y él contestó:

- No, Naruto ha estado estornudando mucho últimamente, y no quiero que se le empeore la salud.

Creí que Naruto lloraría en ese momento, puesto que sus ojos se encontraban tan aguados que no era imposible imaginarse eso. Vi como se le lanzó encima a su abuelo y comenzaba a patalear diciendo una y otra vez que no lo quería y que solo quería verlo solo. Sentí que era un mal momento para estar ahí presente, pero tampoco iba a dejar a Naruto haciendo berrinche, por lo que lo cogí del brazo para zafarlo del cansado Jiraiya. Pero cuando lo hice, me miró como cuando uno siente que lo vigilan y lo atrapan de la nada, con sus ojos abiertos pero las cejas recogidas; me miró un instante y como si me reconociera, se dejó manejar, dejó el pataleo y se retiró sumiso a mi petición.

Pude ver dos lagrimillas escapando de sus ojos cielo.

- Anda Naruto-chan, que hay más días para que puedas venir a mi casa…

- ¡No, yo quería ir hoy porque por fin me habías invitado!

Y con eso salió corriendo del salón dejándonos a mí y al profesor en el mismo lugar donde estábamos.

- Sasuke-chan, perdóname, Naruto no es realmente así con todos.

- No, profe Jiraiya, disculpe que lo haya metido en este problema con él… – lo miré a los ojos y vi un poco de temor y tristeza en ellos. – Pero profesor, ¿sería posible en otra ocasión?

- Tendré que pensarlo, Sasuke-chan.

No supe que más decir, por lo que me fui en busca de mi nuevo amigo, con quien no había durado mucho tiempo en este estado de lazos, cuando ya me estaba gritando cuán importante era para él que lo invitara a la casa, cosa que jamás en mi vida había presenciado… muchos me tenían mucho respeto, por eso del trabajo de padre, u otros simplemente me miraban y pasaban de largo, sin preguntarme siquiera la hora; pero ahora que está Naruto, no me importa nada a mi alrededor, el es mi pequeño mundo con mi alegría personal, que me pone contento el escuchar que de alguna manera le importo más que un compañero de clases, como un verdadero amigo. Y sé que suena tan cursi que hasta Itachi-niisan tendría un buen repertorio de frases con qué molestarme por un buen tiempo.

Cuando lo encontré, –en el patio, sentado y meciéndose solo en un columpio– me acerqué lo más que pude a él y me senté a su lado. Pasamos gran parte del recreo en ese bamboleo, y sin dirigirnos la mirada ni la palabra. Hasta que sonó el timbre de reingreso a clases y me paré, en ese instante agarró mi mano, y me volteé a ver que necesitaba. Gran sorpresa me llevé cuando vi su sonrisa adornada con una lagrimilla que no pudo detener a la vez que me decía:

- Sasu-chan, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. ¿Cierto?

No supe que decir, porque la garganta se me había secado y mis ojos no dejaban de temblar tratando de enfocarme en sus ojos, que los tenía un poco cerrados por la intensidad de su sonrisa. Asentí y traté de hablar, pero solo salió un gruñido… me sentí tan estúpido. Aun así, se paró, me agarró la mano y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde teníamos la clase, muy contento, cosa que me parecía muy extraño a decir verdad.

Pero cuando llegamos, supe exactamente que decir y, así como él llamó mi atención cuando estábamos en los columpios, lo jalé de la mano y lo volteé para que parara antes de entrar al salón. Y con todas mis energías puestas en mantener mis palabras claras le dije:

- Naru-chan, tú serás mi único y mejor amigo. – me acerqué y le planté un beso en la mejilla, luego terminé: – Por eso no nos separemos nunca.

Naruto se quedó impresionado por mis palabras, al igual que yo sinceramente, y luego de salir del shock, me abrazó fuerte y empezó a reír, pero esa risa cariñosa, como si no creyera lo que se le dice y solo se riera de felicidad.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Sasuke!

- Por eso no llores, que es triste verte así. – le susurré al oído, haciendo que se le pusieran las mejillas coloradas, no entiendo porque lo hizo pero dejé pasarlo.

Entramos al salón, ya sin estar agarrados de la mano, y el profe Jiraiya entró poco tiempo después, un poco pálido y más cansado que de costumbre; cosa que me hiso voltear a ver a Naruto y vi como lo miraba un poco preocupado; como cualquiera en su caso estaría.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, creo que todos estábamos algo cansados porque había sido un día largo. El profesor nos puso de a parejas para un trabajo de Biología y en mitad de la clase se nos acercó a Naruto y a mi –puesto que había sido libre la elección– y nos dijo:

- Mañana Naruto podrá ir a tu casa, ¿hay problema alguno? – me preguntó con una sonrisa fatigada y al mirar de reojo a mi compañero, vi como se le iluminaban los ojitos como farolito de navidad y negué a la pregunta de mi profesor. – está bien… sigan trabajando.

Mientras Naruto me sonreía y hablaba de todo lo que iríamos a hacer en mi casa, por mi mente solo pasaba la posibilidad de tener una tarde solo de amigos, de mi propia edad, y la cara de orgullo que mi querida mamá tendría al ver mi primer amigo al fin paseando por la casa, haciéndome reír y poner atención a mi primer invitado; y la sonrisa de esperanza de mi Itachi-niisan por mí.

Si, estaba seguro que sería un buen día para amigos.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, escuchando Full Opening de Fruit Baskets:**

¿Y este qué tal? ¿Mucho mejor que el viernes 28 segunda parte o el del sábado el cual recibí hermosos reviews? Nah… no lo creo, pero lo que sí puedo creer es que pudo haber sido mejor que el anterior… ya que en sí no hubo mucho sasunaru como se pretendía –pues terminó siendo más de Itachi-niisan como dice el titulo–

¿No les han quedado dudas al respecto? Una que otra cosa que les interesaría preguntar o que vieron que pasé de largo y no explique… o un simple comentario de algo que leyeron… o de algo que estoy equivocada…

**Hablen, porque para eso son los reviews… para que se expresen con relación al fic. Estoy Caritativa… PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN del fic… que se los respondo… obviamente no cosas de "¿cómo va a terminar?" o insultos personales… ¡PERO SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE HABLAR DE LO QUE SEA! ^^**

Porque por ejemplo, no he hablado detalladamente de un personaje que nombré en el primer capítulo –en relación con Sasuke– y con nombre en el quinto cap… no muy relevante pero es un ejemplo.

Y gracias por los reviews de:  
_**5Hikaru no Yami5**__ ¿Qué te pareció?_

_**Dark-ekin**_

_**Jadendark:**__ jeje sip, la media insinuación de Sasuke fue mundial… kuku —risita maliciosa— eres malo sasu-chan… pero ni cuenta te das…sip, eso ya es amor eterno que no se quita del pensamiento. No te preocupes por los reviews… eso con tal de que te guste el cap me conformo (¡y no sabes cuánto!) Disfruta este que traigo rápidamente… ¡bye!_

_**Kimara Hikiwa:**__ ¿No te quejas de nadita, nadita? Segura… wow, que bonito jeje, me siento bien que a mis lectoras les agrade mucho mis historias… y sabes, tengo unas ahí a medio completar que si el tiempo me deja, y si no llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar Corazón, las postearé algún día cercanito… sip, ya el plan ItaDei se empezó a llevar a cabo por esta cabecita… juju y no sabes cuán importante es esta parejita para el finalcito del fic. ¡Ooh! ¿Algo triste o malo pase? ¿Será que pasará eso? Juju pues, si quieres llorar, todavía tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa por mi cabeza con respecto a eso… ;P_

Y la alerta:_**  
Maribel123 **__(ojalá puedas dejar un comentario para ver que tanto te gusta mi fic n.n)_

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


	13. Noviembre: Martes 1

**¡DEDICADO A ****Kimara Hikiwa, que sigas con tus reviews largos!**

**¡Y para todos quienes leen!

* * *

**

**Noviembre**

oOº†ºOoOº†ºOoOº†ºOo

**UNA Visita Agradable MARTES 1**

Como prometió Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-chan salió conmigo del colegio directo a mi casa, ya que no había ningún problema; pero algo que me intrigó bastante, fueron las palabras que me dijo Jiraiya y la forma en la que se expresó:

- Sasuke-chan, quiero que le enseñes el camino del colegio hasta tu casa, deseo que Naruto lo sepa por alguna emergencia, ¿le harías ese favor a este viejo decrepito?

Y por supuesto acepté gustoso.

De camino a mi casa, junto a Itachi-niisan y Dei-niichan –que no sé si habrán peleado o algo parecido, pero los vi muy callados entre sí, a diferencia de otros días–, Naruto corría de un lado a otro llamando la atención de manera increíble y las personas que pasaban cerca a nosotros, caminando en los atestado andenes, se le quedaban mirando, extrañamente con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

- Es realmente inquieto, ¿no lo crees?

Me preguntó divertido Itachi-niisan, y yo solo reí pasito para que Naruto no se diera cuenta que me burlaba de él.

- ¡Sasu-chan!

Gritó emocionado a unos pocos pasos más delante de mis "hermanos" y yo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-chan?

Le pregunté intrigado por la sonrisa picara que me mostró al voltearse y señalarme algo en la lejanía. Me le quedé mirando no sé cuánto tiempo; pero me impresionaron sus ojitos brillantes y su sonrisa eterna, a pesar de vérsela prácticamente todos los días. Algo me atraía a verle de esa manera tan brillante, tan inocente, cómo si adorara un Dios, no, más bien un ángel, un tierno ángel de ojos de azul profundo y dientes de nieve.

- ¡Mira eso!

Insistió señalando aún el lugar que se encontraba frente a nosotros, y al dirigir la mirada a ese punto –aún hipnotizado por su rostro– no pude evitar torcer mi boca en una mueca de insatisfacción al ver el punto de juegos –de consola– al que Naruto-chan deseaba entrar, y arrastrarme consigo.

- Yo no sé jugar, Naru-

- ¡Vamos en seguida! ¿No te parece divertido, Sasu-chan? – Interrumpiendo mi rápida contestación negativa, para liberarme de esa inminente derrota, Dei-niichan gritó emocionado, tomando mi mano y arrastrándonos a mí y a Itachi-niisan a ese lugar.

oOº†ºOoOº†ºOoOº†ºOo

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, aproximadamente, cuando salimos de la sala de juegos.

Dei-niichan salió sonriente y emocionado de ésta, ya que se había comprado un nuevo juego para su Nintendo DSi siendo el último que quedaba en la tienda; casi le parte el brazo a un chico que quería comprar el mismo juego y lo había visto al mismo tiempo que Dei-niichan. Itachi se compró un juego también, solo que era para su computador, y yo lo único que recibí de esa tarde fue unas diez derrotas en un juego de futbol, cinco en peleas –porque Itachi-niisan me ayudó en algunas batallas– y gané uno que otro de carreras; no sabía que era bueno en ese tipo de juegos.

En cambio Naruto-chan, que nos había dicho que era primera vez que jugaba, ¡jugó tan bien, que fue él quien me ganó muchas de las tantas rondas que perdí! Y eso que nunca había jugado (Algo me huele raro con él…)(1)

Pero a pesar de todo, fue una buena tarde… hace rato no me divertía tanto con tanta gente.

Cuando salimos nos comimos un helado, cortesía de Dei-niichan –conocía al dueño del local– y con el helado en mano caminamos hasta la casa finalmente, pasando por un parque cercano al barrio donde vivimos; nos terminamos el helado, jugamos un poco Naruto-chan y yo, mientras Nii-san y Nii-chan se sentaban en un tronco alejados de nosotros para que nos divirtiéramos más, y seguimos el camino. Ya se hacía tarde.

Ese día en particular, la concepción de padre que tenía cambió a una de profunda decepción…

Antes de eso, en el camino a mi casa, Naruto-chan se la pasaba hablándome de cosas sin sentido –como el ramen nuevamente– mientras caminaba a mi lado revoloteando de un lado a otro. Al llegar a la reja que separa la casa de la calle, y el gran jardín delantero, Naruto-chan dejó de hablar y se quedó estático viendo todo lo que podía de la parte frontal de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-chan? – le pregunté intrigado por la cara de embobado que tenía – ¿hay… hay algo malo con mi casa? – no pude evitar pensar que quizás era muy extravagante y Naruto no le había agradado mucho. O que quizás pensara que era un niño muy pudiente y no le cayera bien esa clase de niños.

- ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Sasu-cha~n! – Gritó a la vez que me cogía las manos y me miraba extasiado – ¡Que casa más enorme tienes!

- ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunté – ¿No crees que es demasiado?

Me puso una carita de confusión y me respondió con una pregunta aun más extraña que él mismo:

- ¿No te parece la mía muy pequeña?

Vi en sus ojos color cielo las tremendas ganas que tenía de que le respondiera, y aunque me pareció una pregunta un tanto boba, respondí:

- Por supuesto que no Naru-chan… por el contrario, me encanta. Es muy acogedora… familiar. – sonreí un poco – ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Familiar? – se puso un dedo en sus labios y sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba cuando me oyó diciendo esa característica de su casa.

No entiendo su confusión realmente, ¿qué no ve que aunque pequeña, como él dice, su apartamento es muy lindo y lleno de la vitalidad y alegría que pocas veces se siente en mi casa? Al parecer es porque no ha tenido a nadie más con quien comparar su modo de vida, al igual que yo.

Aun así, esto consiente que con lo poco que he visto y conocido de Naruto-chan y mis compañeros de clase, mi vida familiar no es exactamente grata y por sobretodo libre.

"_Padre…"_

De repente siento como mis ojos se acomodan al movimiento oscilatorio –mi hermano Itachi me enseña unas cuantas cosas algunas veces– que hace la mano de mi rubio compañero frente a mí.

Debo de dejar de estar divagando cuando hablo con alguien, o en presencia de alguien más.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pensé que te habías quedado dormido… – rió un poco y tapándose la boca siguió – con los ojos abiertos, jeje.

Mis cejas se alzaron con paciencia frente a la clara inocencia de Naruto-chan.

- ¿Con los ojos abiertos? – pregunté mientras retomaba mis pasos hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Itachi-niisan y Dei-niichan ya nos habían adelantado. – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No sé. – Respondió corriendo por todo el jardín sin quitarme la mirada – Eso pasa en la televisión. ¿No has visto dibujos animados? – terminó riéndose a carcajadas que provocaron que yo también riera con fuerza. Bueno, la mayor fuerza que pueda dar.

Vi a Itachi-niisan sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y a Dei-niichan hablándole a su lado muy animadamente, como acostumbra. Se veía muy feliz y eso era nueva señal, porque parecía que ya no estaban peleados… como pensé al principio.

Llegué a la puerta y me puse a su lado esperando a que abriera la puerta. Entré antes que él y cuando estaba por dar el saludo, que siempre se da cuando llegas, a mi madre ella llegó a la puerta y poniendo un dedo en su boca diciendo que no habláramos fuerte nos entró a todos.

- Su padre está muy irritado por una cosa que pasó hoy en el trabajo, y a parte ustedes llegando tarde sin avisar no nos va a ayudar de mucho.

Oh.

- _Entendemos…_ – dijo susurrando Niisan – _Piensa que estamos en nuestros cuartos._

Más que preguntando, Itachi-niisan estaba confirmando un evento que al parecer era cierto cuando mamá asintió quedita.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunté preocupado a que padre entrara en el vestíbulo y se arruinara lo que mamá había planeado.

Imprevistamente, escuchamos como unos pasos ruidosos se iban acercando a la puerta, y lo que tanto habíamos evitado hasta el momento se hizo realidad, cuando Naruto-chan gritó a todo pulmón cuando llegó a la puerta:

- ¡Sasuke-cha~n que jardín más enorme~!

Mi madre abrió los ojos asustada. Itachi-niisan miró hacia la sala. Dei-niichan se puso a nuestro lado. Yo puse una mano en la boca de Naruto-chan…

… Y una silla se arrastró ruidosamente en la sala.

* * *

(1) Ay Narutin si que eres embaucador ¡jajaja!

**Comentarios de CaHo, colorada de la pena (extra, contando penas):**

Sé que no les importa, pero necesito decir esto para desahogarme, aunque ya lo hice con mi mejor amiga… que se reía de mí… ;_;

¡No sé por qué… ¿pero qué tengo yoo que atraigo a los niños más feos e intensos del mundoooooooooooooooooo?! Que aparte son re intensos y no le hacen caso a lo que uno les diceeeeeee.

Un niño se me declaro hace nada, pero lo malo no es tanto eso o que sea feo porque lo que importa es el interior, si no que era mi mejor amigo de la universidad con quien trabajo como con mil trabajos en grupo re importantes, y que es más estresante que un burro rebuznando y más infantil que niño en pleno día de brujas. Ains… no sé qué hacer, y ya me está sacando de quicio que quiere hablar más conmigo para contarme no se que mie!#$ que soñó conmigo o yo que sé!

Entiéndanme, no sean como mi mejor amiga que da los peores consejos, y que se ríe de las desgracias de uno.

Ahora sí el capitulito:

**Comentarios de CaHo, colorada de la pena (fic):**

Gomene por la larga demora a que actualizara…

El final de este cap me pareció un poco traumático. O sea, ojo el papá que se cree Godzila y que va a matar a sus hijos por llegar tarde y porque estaba irritado por el trabajo? Cada vez pienso que este Fugaku-otōsama (si con sama y todo por como lo trata Sasukito bonito) está peor que el del mismo pasado de Sasuke de Naruto® jajaja!

Ok, sé que tras de que llegué solo un poco tarde a poner este capi, soy una bruja al dejarles semejante _continuará…_ pero que más puedo hacer, así los atraigo más yo sé que sí Muajaja!

Gracias a los reviews de:

**5Hikaru no Yami5:** etto, creo que no actualicé pronto jaja ¡Gracias por leer!  
**Sayukira:** sorry por demorarme jeje, y muchas gracias por eso de que me está quedando "padre" –guiño- no pasa nada si me lo sigue repitiendo jaja! (que aires de grandeza tengo…¬¬) bueno, todavía no ha pasado nada en la casa de Sasu-chan, así que tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente cap para averiguarlo Muajaja! Lo de Jiraiya con el tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer!  
**loveli06: **¡Gracias por leer!  
**jadendark:** Yo también me sentí re identificada en la vidita cuando escribía eso!! Haha, y pues de llegar a decir que ya le gusta Naru-chan es como apresurado, es mejor como decir, que Sasuke se está empezando a sentir muy inquieto cuando piensa o está al lado de Naruto, por ser un niño y de esa familia en particular. Pero esos sentimientos, con el tiempo, cuando saben ellos de que trata todo, es que se transforman en gustos y amoríos jajaj. Pobre, ese va pa eso. ¡Gracias por leer!  
**Mikuruneechan:** en este casi no hay Sasunaru pero… ¡Gracias por leer!  
**Dark-ekin:** jaja oops que malos caracteres ;P… Sip, Sasuke-chan es muy tierno por donde se le quiera ver jeje, pero como dije, es un AU, OOC y el pelao es pequeño todavía para esos pensamientos homicidas y vengativos jeje. Lo de Ero-sennin, después de sabrá. Hahaha! Yo creo que estás en lo correcto, pobre Itachi-niisan le quitaron a su rubiecito del almita ese día Muajaja. Haku, también se sabrá de él con el tiempito. Paciencia mis queridos pan de yuca. Paciencia.  
**Kimara Hikiwa:** ;_; que lindos son cierto? Yo también me quedé con corazoncitos en mis ojitos ^^. Etto… -_-U Gomene, yo se que son muy cortos, pero es que es como un diaro no? Tu no escribes muuucho que digamos, no lo crees? Jeje comprendeme ;g… Sai? No ni idea, Muajaja pero no me refiero a eso, así que tranquis, Naru es solo de Sasuke, y Sasuke solo de Naru juju. O no? –guiño- Gaa-chan? Waa! Noo pobrecito solitoo… nop, después sabrán que pasará con esos personajes. Juju. ¡cuales que palabrería! Me encnatan esos reviews extensamente largos jajaj!! Me alegran tanto! T^T ¡Gracias por leer!

Y a los favoritos (fic):

**nelly-chan:** Ojalá me dejaras un review para ver que tanto te gusta, jeje, ¡domo arigato!  
**Chii-Helda:** lo mismo que Nelly-chan, ¡Domo arigato!  
**Jadendark  
****Kumagae-Sama:** Anda, escribe a ver que tanto te gusta jeje ¡domo arigato!

Favoritos (autor):

**Jadendark  
Chii-Helda**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Sasuke: Oye, creo que alguien toca la puerta… ¿abro?  
Haneko: ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO SASUKEE~!  
Caho: ¡Amárraloo! ¡Que no deje entrar a los lectores rabiosos!  
Sasuke: ¡Hey, suelten!  
Naruto (lejos del lugar): ¡Caho, en la puerta hay unas personas preguntando por ti!  
Haneko: ¡NARUTOOO~!  
Caho: ¡ME LARGO DE AQUII!


	14. Continuación: Martes 1

**UNA Visita Agradable:  
Continuación MARTES 1**

Estaba asustado.

Asustado por mi mamá que no fuera regañada por padre por mentirle; por Naruto-chan que no pensara cosas malas de mi familia; por mis hermanos que debieron avisar que llegaríamos tarde —a padre no le gusta que evada mis deberes jugando en la calle, ni en ningún otro lado—, y por mí.

Porque todo lo malo es mi culpa.

— _Sasu-chan, corre. Sube a tu cuarto._

— ¡Mamá se dará cuenta! —chillé, sin medir el tono de mis palabras, al ver como mi madre me agarraba el brazo izquierdo.

— _Sal de la casa hijo, y entra al balcón por la escalerilla que tienes en el jardín._

Hablaba tan rápido y pasito que a duras penas le podía entender lo que me estaba indicando que hiciera para salvarme de padre.

Debe ser por eso que amo tanto a mi querida madre, siempre tan comprensiva, siempre atenta conmigo, siempre protegiéndome, siempre… ahí presente, amándome. Y ese hecho nunca podrá competir contra nada. Ni siquiera con las eternas sonrisas de mi mejor amigo, Naruto-chan.

— _Naruto-chan, ven conmigo ¡rápido!_

Me apresuré a tomarle la mano al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento que indicara que me quería seguir, y al lograr estabilizarlo un poco —gracias al jalón que le di a su mano— pareció comprender algo y movió sus pies junto a mí fuera de la casa. Al antejardín.

Vi como Itachi-niisan cerraba la puerta y desaparecía detrás de ella con un guiño.

_Tranquilo._

Eso me había dicho con su gesto.

Creo que Naruto-chan me preguntó algo durante el recorrido que hicimos para darle la vuelta a la casa para entrar al jardín. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que padre me descubriera, que no le presté la debida atención.

Abrí el gran portón —por lo menos para mí y de pronto Naru-chan— que funcionaba para limitar el antejardín del jardín de atrás, justo al lado de la pared.

Procuré no pisar ninguno de los bellos arreglos florales de mi mamá, ni hacer mucho ruido evitando las hojas de los pequeños arboles, todo aun con mi mano entrelazada con la de mi amigo.

No sabía cómo explicarle luego a Naruto-chan el por qué de mi cobarde huida. No quería que lo viera mal, que me culpara también por lo que sucedía. Que me mirara con ojos chiquitos indicándome el mal que había hecho sin querer.

Por no ser un buen hijo, y por tal… no poder ser capaz de ser un buen mejor amigo.

—_¡¡SASUKE-CHAAAAN!!_

Escuché el disimulado grito de Naruto clamando la atención que en esos segundos no le regalaba, seguido de un golpe suave en mi coronilla, que me hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que pensaba.

— ¿¡Qué sucede Naruto!? ¿Por qué me pegas?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace ratito? —Me preguntó tomando de mis mejillas tiernamente, sonrojándolas al instante— ¿Lo de dormir con los ojos abiertos?

Asentí, no sabía a qué quería llegar así que le seguí la cuerda… igual, con su rostro tan cerca al mío, se me atoraban las palabras.

Así como me pasaba cuando Itachi-niisan me decía algo sabio. Solo que esta vez no era por admiración, si no por un sentimiento que desconocía, parecido al que describen los libros que lee mi madre.

_Gusanitos en tu pancita._

O algo así recuerdo.

— Pues lo acabas de volver a hacer. ¡Sasu-chan, no ganaremos las escondidas si te quedas dormido!

Al ver que había gritado nuevamente, quitó sus manos de mi cara y las posó encima de su boca, muy inocente.

¡Escondidas!

¡Él pensaba que jugábamos!… y a las escondidas.

Sonreí ante mi suerte y la ingenuidad de mi querido amigo al abrazarlo de la dicha. No tendría que decir mentiras, tan solo ocultarle la verdad por medio de la que él se había imaginado; eso no es mentir. ¿Cierto? El no aclarar lo que está mal, no te vuelve un mentiroso ¿verdad?

Eso creo.

oOº†ºOoOº†ºOoOº†ºOo

Sentía el corazón apresurado, y mis manos un poco sudorosas, pero ya estaba en mi habitación sano y salvo junto con mi escandaloso amigo.

— ¡Jejeje! ¡Eso fue muy divertido Sasu-chaaan! —chilló Naruto-chan mientras daba vueltas en la silla de mi escritorio con las manos al aire—. ¡Debemos repetirlo!

— No gracias, no quiero subir por mi escalerilla así de rápido otra vez. Además, guarda silencio, padre está en la biblioteca leyendo y queda muy cerca de mi cuarto.

Después de que llegáramos a mi habitación, algo sanos pero a salvo, mi madre subió a indicarme que todo ya estaba bien, que padre no había sospechado nada ya que Dei-niichan había hecho una buena excusa para la ocasión y ya se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca del segundo piso.

Lo que me quedo un poco en duda, luego de que mi mamá se excusara para hacer la cena, fue que Naruto pareció estar más entretenido en los juguetes que rodeaban mi cuarto, que en la pequeña secreta charla que tuve con ella luego de lo que había presentado en el vestíbulo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si había acabado el juego. O algo por el estilo.

— Tu papito debe ser un señor importante.

Le pregunté por qué decía eso, y me respondió que se debía a que debía serlo por la casa tan grande, y por como yo le llamaba.

— ¿Cómo yo le llamo?

— Padre. Y muy serio. Como si te obligara a hacerlo.

Dijo con un puchero, y yo me quedé pensativo por el resto del tiempo que estuvimos molestando en mi habitación esperando que mamá nos llamara para comer.

¿Sería posible que Naruto-chan no fuera tan ingenuo como pensaba y ocultara algo?

* * *

Comentarios de CaHo, batallando con el modem del internet:

¿Puedo hacer algún comentario al menos?… ¿¡Sí!?

Primero, sobre el capítulo: Este capítulo estuvo enteramente centrado en los traumas producidos en la pequeña y desarrollada mente de Sasuke-chan, procedentes del intento de abuso psicológico en el que lo ha encerrado su Padre el cual en ocasiones lo alejan de la realidad por cómo pudieron darse cuenta. ¿Cómo? No recuerdan… ¿dormir despiertos?  
A decir verdad, esto no lo había pensado antes tan así. Pero releyendo el cap anterior para seguir este, y al finalizarlo realicé lo que le había hecho al pobre Sasuke. Y creo que se ve reflejado en como busca la protección de su madre y su amor incondicional, simplemente porque sabe que ella lo resguardara de su atemorizante padre.

El problema yace ahora, Naruto parece tener algo en la cabeza respecto a la relación Padre-hijo que lleva su único y mejor amigo.

¿Será Sasuke capaz de mentirle a su "Naruto-chan" sobre su situación, simplemente porque "no quiere que piense que por ser 'mal hijo' será 'mal amigo'"?

…

Segundo… bueno, ya sabrán que es… Aquí va: _**LO SIENTO ABSURDAMENTE MUCHISISISISIMOOOOO!!**_ ¡En serio, no tengo excusa ni algo que se le parezca por este atrevimiento tan grande que he hecho con ustedes hermosos lectores!

Así que prácticamente conmemorando el aniversario de publicación de **Corazón**, pues me entro una nostalgia realmente inspiradora y he creado este capítulo. Y adjunto la última parte que viene de este **Martes 1** en el próximo capítulo.

En serio le pido mil y un disculpas por esta mala escritora. Pero ya, pasó, y retomo este **D**ía perdido del diario de Sasuke-chan.

Y como no quiero hacer falsas promesas, no diré que actualizaré nuevamente al ritmo al que los tenía acostumbrados en tiempos pasados, porque me sentiría mal conmigo misma el no poder cumplir mi promesa si algo pasara.

Ahora…

**¡Agradecimientos!**

Reviews:  
**Kimara Hikiwa:** Y seguiste con tus hermosos reviews largos! w Te adoro chica! Y te doy la razón, los diarios pequeños secretos siempre serán, por tal no importa lo que escribamos solo nosotros tendremos conocimiento de los verdaderos sentimientos plasmados en esas hojas. Gracias por decir que te gustó el capitulo anterior, y no sé si con lo que queda de este **D**ía en el diario se asemeje a tu suposición de los eventos marcantes de vida… hay que ver :P. Todavía falta el ultimo cap. de la división hecha del **D**ía. Y te agradezco por tu sabio consejo, ya todo está arreglado… y me siento muy tonta por haber escrito semejante estupidez en mis notas del capítulo anterior… ya recapacite (creo que hace ya mucho tiempo, puesto que… mejor no hablemos de tiempo de actualización xD) y pues, aunque quedamos como amigos por un muy buen tiempo, las cosas empeoraron, y pues… ya nada ni pretendiente ni amigo… ay que cosas D: De nuevo ¡arigato! Por tu atento seguimiento al fic. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

_¡Y __**Dark-ekin, loveli06 y **__**Sayukira **__a quienes ya les respondi! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE! Que hayan disfrutado el capitulo así tanto como yo :)_

Favoritos:  
_**shiny-chan: ¡**__Seria lindo que me dejaras tu opinión también linda! Pero igual muchas gracias por el favorito a mi historia!  
__**Sasuko-Uchiha:**__ Vamos chica! Gracias por el fav! Pero un review no haría mal! Necesito saber que piensan :)  
__**KirinRyuu:**__ Muchas gracias por el favorito! Y también te pido que me dejes algo de tus comentarios, se que me ayudarían! _

**  
Al resto… GRACIAS POR QUERER SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HERMOSA Y CHIBI HISTORIA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS NARUTO Y SASUKE! FELIZ 2010!**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~

Naruto: Nee nee, Haneko-neechan.  
Haneko: ¿D-d-d-di-dime naru?  
Sasuke: Callate Naruto-chan, te vas a arrepentir si abres la boca.  
Haneko: ¿Q-q-que podri-i-ia ser taan malo, Sasu-sasuke-chan?  
CaHo: Deja que hable... necesito calmarme.  
Naruto: Pues-  
Sasuke: Naruto, hablo en serio...  
CaHo: Sasuke, estamos en una puta caja escondiéndonos de los lectores, mandraque sabrá que contenía antes porque huele asqueroso, con un espacio en el que solo cabe un raton... pero ahora estamos 4 aca metidos... necesito despejarme, y Naruto-chan es el blanco perfecto para hacerme al menos una sonrisa, porque la inútil de mi conciencia anda tembleque como gelatina verde desde que la atacaron la vez pasada, asi que..  
Sasuke: Les advertí.

(tres segundos después)

Naruto: Me hice pis...

(otros tres segundos)

Haneko,CaHo: ¿¿¡¡Qué quééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé!!??  
CaHo: ¡¡NARUTOOOO!!

Itachi: Divertido espectaculo, ¿no Deidara?  
Deidara: si no fuera por las flechas que vuelan con un poco de mi arcilla hacia donde esta la escritora que nos puso de pareja, si, seria divertido.


End file.
